


Brat

by orphan_account



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Exy, Andrew is a good boss, BDSM, Boss Andrew, Caning, Club Owner Andrew, Cock & Ball Torture, Dom/sub, Flogging, M/M, OOC, Paddling, Safeword Use, Spanking, Wax Play, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Andrew wanted a sub with a little bit of fire and even more sass. And then he meets Neil, who's a little too much of both.





	1. Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Lol. Idk what this is. I needed a break from Spice and this happened. Ha.
> 
> Also, if you're coming to read this with the expectation for it to be similar to Sugar/Spice, well I can assure you that you will be very, very disappointed :)

“Andrew.”

The aforementioned glances up at the sound of his name, frowning when he sees his twin standing at the door, slipping in and shutting it behind him. Andrew raises an eyebrow, looking pointedly at the pages in Aaron’s hand.

“Dom application?” he asks, and Aaron nods, giving Andrew the pages.

“Yeah. He’s Dommed at that BDSM club one state over named Climax,” Aaron explains as Andrew flips through the application. “He’s not contracted currently, but he claims to have had three contracted subs over the past five years.”

Andrew nods slowly, looking up at Aaron. “So, what’s the problem?”

Aaron shrugs. “I don’t like him,” he states simply, and Andrew accepts it without question. After more than five years of owning the club together, he trusted Aaron to make the right call about new members, especially Doms, although he wasn’t one himself, leaning more on the vanilla side.

“Alright,” Andrew places the application down, reaching in his drawer to pull on a long-sleeved black sweater, similar to the one Aaron’s wearing and which covers his tattoos, taking off his glasses and pushing his hair back. He glances over Aaron’s body to see if there was anything he’s missing.

“Gum,” Andrew demands because, for some goddamned reason, Aaron was always chewing gum nonstop. He pops the offered gum in his mouth, hating the explosion of mint but not showing outwardly. “Be right back,” he says, and Aaron shrugs, collapsing in one of the couches and laying down uncaringly.

Andrew rolls his eyes, peering out of the door at the oversized male, noting how his eyes linger on subs without any care for what their bands represent, not caring whether they were taken or not playing.

Andrew pushes the door open, letting it slam shut behind him as he exits. He sighs heavily as he reaches the table and the guy stares down at him. “Well?” he asks, voice gruff, and Andrew shrugs.

“Boss is busy and he has to approve the application. Sorry, pal,” Andrew mutters, and the guy’s face immediately morphs into one of pure anger.

“Just fucking tell your boss to approve it, midget,” he growls, spit flying and Andrew takes a small step back. “I could be fucking some bitches right now. Look at them, just waiting for it.”

“Hmm,” Andrew glances back at the subs that are kneeling by the couches, their bands clearly visible as they should always be. “They have Doms, though.”

The guy snorts. “Man, let’s be real. They wanna fuck no matter who it is. Between me an’ you, they gonna get their holes pounded until they forget their name.”

“Alright,” Andrew sighs, grabbing his walkie-talkie from the holster on his belt. “Gordon, Day, come and get this asshole from the front desk.”

The guy’s eyes widen, and he laughs, although it sounds a bit forced. “Dude. I was just kidding! Just let your boss man sign the application and we’ll be good, I promise-“

He cuts off when Kevin and Seth stand behind him, grabbing him and hauling him outside. He spits curses and insults all the way out, but Andrew just turns and goes back into his office, stripping off his long-sleeved jersey and spitting out the gum into the wastebasket.

Aaron glances at him languidly from where he was texting. “Kicked him out?” Andrew gives him a short nod. “Awesome,” he says, sitting up and pocketing his phone. “Gonna do a scene today? There’s a lot of people asking about you, Andrew.”

“There’s always a lot of people asking about me,” Andrew responds blandly. “Why should I care?”

“You haven’t played in almost a _year_ , Andrew,” Aaron says, frowning at him. “A lot of people remember how awesome you were as a Dom, Andrew. If you did one scene, I’m sure it would be massive and we’d get so many more applications.”

Andrew clenches his jaw, putting on his glasses as he sits behind his desk, glancing at the security feed where Nicky was walking around to make sure everything was going alright. There were also security feeds for the rest of the rooms and the outside of the building. Everything looked okay for now.

“I’m not interested in doing a scene, Aaron. End of discussion,” he bites out and Aaron sighs heavily.

“What’re you waiting for, Andrew?” he asks softly, and Andrew closes his eyes, resisting the urge to punch the daylights out of his twin.

What _was_ he waiting for?

Andrew was waiting for a sub that wasn’t just compliant with everything he said. Sure, there were subs out there that fit the bill perfectly, but most of them seemed fake like they were playing a role for their Dom. He wanted a sub that didn’t just kneel for Andrew _because_ he was a Dom.

He wanted a sub who was rough around the edges but would let Andrew wrangle them into submission, make them pliant and soft. He wanted a sub with a little bit of fire and even more sass.

Andrew shakes his head, glancing at the security feed again, out of habit more than anything else. He frowns when he sees the same asshole from earlier, slamming a smaller man against the side of the building.

Andrew drops his pen, throat tightening as he bolts out of the office, ignoring Aaron’s confused calls. He storms out of the building, making sure he has his walkie-talkie in hand as he moves to the alleyway.

“-just shut the fuck up, you fucking cunt,” the man is growling. “You know you fucking want it. Subs like you are made to be fucked. You should be on your knees and worshipping my cock for even giving you attention.”

“I’d rather _bite_ off your cock,” the smaller man snaps and Andrew huffs, letting Seth and Kevin know the situation outside with his walkie-talkie. “Get off, you fucking dick!”

Andrew storms up, grabbing the guy by the back of his jacket and hauling him off the smaller man. The guy snarls when he sees Andrew. “Can you stop fucking cockblocking me?”

“Oh fuck off,” the smaller guy snaps. “It’s Doms like you that make me sick,” he growls, and although he’s ultimately out of danger, his foot still snaps out, kicking the large man in his groin so hard that he keels over with a cry. Andrew hides a snort, quickly morphing his face back into impassiveness. “Fucking dick,” the guy says, glaring down at the asshole in contempt, and Andrew looks him over quickly.

He’s short, with a shock of red hair and fiery blue eyes, scars twisting into the skin of either cheek. His lips are turned up in a snarl as he pulls his foot back, probably for another deadly blow.

“Hey,” Andrew hardens his voice into the Dom voice that he hasn’t used for over a year. “Let it go. I’ve got it.”

The guy’s eyes flash, and Andrew remembers seeing him around the club a few times. He was a sub, but Andrew didn’t remember much about him because he’d lost interest in scenes a long time ago.

“The guy was fucking assaulting me, and you want me to _let it go_?” the sub snarls at Andrew, and a thrill runs down Andrew’s spine.

“What’s going on here?” Kevin’s voice comes from behind him, hard and unaffected as he stares down at the man who’s still in pain.

Andrew steps away from the guy on the ground, not even deigning to look down at him. “Call Erik,” he tells them referring to Nicky’s husband in the police force, eyes not leaving the angry sub. Kevin nods, and they pick up the asshole, dragging him off.

“What’s your name, brat?” Andrew’s voice lowers, smoothening out into the low rumble he’d perfected, and the sub flushes, glare hardening.

“What’s it to you?” he bites back, and Andrew can’t stop himself from storming forward and gripping the sub’s hair so hard that his head wrenches back. An involuntary moan escapes from the sub, his breathing getting faster.

“Haven’t you ever learnt your manners, brat? _Name_ ,” Andrew growls, hand tightening hard in the sub’s red curls until it must hurt.

The sub is practically panting now, but he doesn’t let his angry glare fade. “Neil, _sir_ ,” he says contemptuously, but Andrew doesn’t miss how his head arches into Andrew’s palm. “Is that the best you got, _sir_?” _Neil_ asks, before yanking his head out of Andrew’s grip.

Andrew glances over him quickly. Neil’s hard, his tight jeans bunched up at the groin, his chest heaving under the tight jersey he’s wearing. Neil gives Andrew the middle finger, before turning and walking down the alley. Andrew doesn’t bother to call after him, trying to figure out why his own cock was throbbing in his pants.

Aaron’s question comes back involuntarily to his mind - _What’re you waiting for, Andrew?_

Maybe what he was waiting for, was _Neil_.

__

The first thing Andrew does when he gets back to his office is to search for a digital application for a sub under the name _Neil_.

He can’t really help himself, can’t really figure out how the bratty redhead had gotten under his skin. Andrew wanted to drag him to the nearest room and spank him senseless. Making a real brat submit was the best part of Domming.

He glances at all of the pictures next to the names. There were at least twenty Neils in their database, all of which were paying members. Andrew finally finds the redhead with the fiery blue eyes, glowering at the camera as if he could break it with the force of his glare.

 _Neil Josten_. Uncontracted sub, who requested Doms from the club occasionally. Andrew notes with interest that each time Neil has come to the club, he’s used out his maximum number of drinks any member could have.

Each member had only three drinks allowed (all free and included in membership), and they were supposed to swipe their membership card every time they got to the bar. Andrew had really enforced that rule because he was running a professional BDSM club, not a bar, and he didn’t want to be responsible for drunk Doms taking advantage of subs or drunk subs not being able to safeword or remember their limits.

Andrew continues to read Neil’s membership history. He'd joined about a few months back, but his attendance was sporadic. He'd requested one of the Doms from the club every time he came and he’d gotten Matt Boyd every time, one of the most patient Doms in the club. It wasn’t unusual; Doms usually played with the same subs because they knew each other well.

Andrew raises his eyebrows when he sees that Neil only had three limits, and he hadn’t indicated whether they were hard or soft limits – _sexual intercourse_ , _kissing_ and  _aftercare_.

Andrew leans back in his seat, exhaling slowly, clenching his jaw.

Neil was an enigma and one Andrew would’ve liked to unravel slowly. He shakes his head, closing off the database and focusing on his club.

__

The next day, Nicky bursts into Andrew’s office unceremoniously, waving his tablet. “ _Andrew_ -”

“Get out,” Andrew says simply, turning back to his computer. Nicky hovers in the doorway but seems to remember he has other duties – that being Dungeon Master – and heaves a sigh.

“It’s important,” Nicky emphasises. “We have a sub for Matt and Matt’s scening with Roland today.”

Andrew frowns, trying not to hope but still unable to stop himself from asking, “Is it Neil?”

Nicky blinks. “How do you know that?” He shakes his head, not bothering to wait for an answer. “Have you read his membership profile?”

Andrew gives Nicky a poisonous look. “How else do you think I know who he is, asshole?”

Nicky rolls his eyes, used to Andrew’s bullshit. “Anyway, will you do this, Andrew? We have no more Doms right now. It’s the first time in a while we’ve been this full,” Nicky pauses, wincing, as Andrew shrugs noncommittally. “Um. Are you _sure_ you want to do this? He’s really... he’s a lot.”

“Do you want me to do it or not?” Andrew glares at Nicky, who immediately backs away.

“I definitely want you to do it. Thanks, Andrew,” he grins. “I’ll set him up in your room.”

Andrew just stares at Nicky until he leaves, before shaking his head as he looks through the employee roster for tonight. If Roland was subbing, then that meant Laila had to come off the floor and help Sarah bartend and Renee would keep an eye on the cameras.

Andrew leaves his office, locking it and making sure his walkie-talkie is in his belt, before making his way over to the floor. It was already teeming with people, subs and Doms alike, with a few observers who were neither here nor there.

“Laila,” he gets her attention and she glances over at him. “Roland’s subbing tonight,” he tells her and she nods.

“Who do you want on the floor?” she asks, raising her voice over the din, leaning towards him.

“Help Sarah,” he tells her, and she grins at the thought of joining her girlfriend, nodding. “Tell Renee to watch the cameras.”

“Yes boss,” she nods firmly, making her way through the crowd.

Andrew frowns when his walkie-talkie crackles, taking it out and listening as Aaron's voice comes over the radio. “Dude, you’re Domming tonight? What happened?”

“I’m not talking to you about this over a walkie-talkie,” Andrew says firmly, pressing the button and putting it back in the holster, turning and crashing into someone who curses vehemently.

It’s Neil, who’s scowling at Andrew, the scowl deepening when he sees who it is. “Oh fuck, are you stalking me, asshole?” Neil snaps and Andrew sighs.

“If you’re interested, the asshole who assaulted you was sent to the police station,” Andrew states, raising his eyebrows.

“Wow,” Neil splays a hand over his chest. “Thank you, my saviour. How can I ever repay you?”

Andrew clenches his jaw, trying to resist gripping Neil’s hair and dragging him to a spanking bench. “You need a good spanking, _boy_.”

Neil’s eyes darken for a split second before he looks away. “Fuck you,” he mutters, and Andrew turns to walk away, Neil’s voice stopping him. “Hey, what’s your name, dick?”

Andrew turns back slowly, raising an eyebrow at the mouthy sub. “To you? Master.”

Neil stares at him incredulously, before letting out a short laugh. “Well, Master, is there any reason you’re stalking me?” he huffs, crossing his arms. “Do you need me to report you to the manager?”

Andrew snorts, running his hand through his hair as his walkie-talkie crackles again. He pulls it out and Neil frowns down at it, but Andrew ignores him.

“I can’t find that Neil anywhere,” is Nicky’s whining voice, and Andrew swallows his laughter when he sees Neil’s dumbstruck expression. Good to know that at least something could shut the sub up.

“He’s in the corner by the main stage and the bar,” Andrew states, cutting off Nicky before he could make a comment.

Neil narrows his eyes at Andrew. “Are you security or something?”

Andrew shrugs. “Or something,” he says, before turning to the bar, signalling to Sarah, who pours him whiskey, sliding the glass over.

Andrew nods, taking the glass and sipping it, ignoring Neil’s curious gaze as Nicky rushes over.

“Whew, hey. Neil, I’ve been looking for you everywhere,” Nicky laughs lightly as Neil stares up at him, unsmiling. “So, fun news,” he says awkwardly. “Matt’s unavailable tonight,” Nicky winces as Neil’s stare turns sharper. “So,” he drags out the word as he thumbs through his tablet quickly. “We have to get you with another Dom. Is that okay?”

Andrew hides his smile by taking a sip of whiskey, the alcohol warming his blood. Neil shrugs in response to Nicky. “Just make sure it’s not an asshole.”

Nicky glances at Andrew, who raises an eyebrow in response. “I promise he’s one of our best Doms,” Nicky says quickly.

Neil frowns at Nicky. “Who is it?”

Andrew rolls his eyes at Nicky’s flustered state, draining his glass and resting it on the counter. “Don’t drink any alcohol before our scene tonight, brat,” he orders, before walking off, grinning when he hears Neil’s loud protests and Nicky’s placating voice.

With great pleasure, he sits behind his desk and pulls up Neil’s profile. Almost immediately, the log updates, showing that Neil’s bought a drink at the bar. Andrew grins, pleased, as he looks at the security feed, the redhead practically inhaling the vodka shot, before getting another.

He takes his walkie-talkie, pushing it on. “Nicky, get Matt in here,” he says, hearing the affirmative from his cousin as he continues to look at the screen, snorting when Neil orders a Redheaded Slut for his last drink.

Andrew leans back in his seat. This was going to be fun.

There was a knock on the door before Matt walks in, grinning at Andrew and dropping into the seat by the desk. “Heard you’re finally coming back to join us mortals,” Matt states, snorting.

Andrew rolls his eyes. “Tell me about Neil.”

Matt shrugs. “He’s a sassy sub. Not really my type. Doesn’t have limits other than no sex but I can tell he’s a masochist. Honestly, I can’t give him the pain he needs, but I know I’m probably the only Dom who’s patient enough to spend time with him although he’s not going to submit.”

Andrew frowns. “He’s never submitted?”

Matt matches his frown, thinking about it. “He’s… submitted, I guess,” Matt says thoughtfully. “But he’s not – how do I explain it? He lets me whip him but he doesn’t really submit to me. He’s never reached subspace, ever.”

Andrew purses his lips, thinking about it. “Alright,” he nods. “You can go back to Roland,” he says, mind whirling. “Let Renee know I’ll be using my VIP room tonight.”

Matt nods, standing and exiting, leaving Andrew alone with his thoughts.

__

Andrew’s VIP room hadn’t been used in a year, but it was still clean as a whistle. No one ever stepped foot in it without Andrew’s permission, and every week Andrew had taken a day and just cleaned the entire room, not in anticipation of anything, but rather to remind himself of what used to be.

After talking to Matt, Andrew prepares the room, getting everything ready for the brat he would be entertaining tonight. When he’s finished and pleased with everything, he sits back in the armchair in the corner of the room. It’s situated strategically near the bed, facing the door and Andrew relaxes in the chair, messing around on his phone as he waits for Neil.

Neil enters the room without knocking, and Andrew doesn’t look up from where he’s playing Mortal Kombat on his phone.

“Shut the door, strip and kneel,” Andrew states and Neil scoffs. Andrew doesn’t have to look up to know he’s rolling his eyes.

“I’m not fucking kneeling for you, dick,” Neil mutters, shutting the door and Andrew pauses his game, looking up slowly. He stares at Neil emotionlessly.

“Strip and kneel, or leave,” Andrew repeats himself calmly.

Neil huffs. “Do you treat all your subs like assholes, asshole?” he snaps, and Andrew raises a cool eyebrow.

“Not all my subs are brats,” he counters coolly, and Neil doesn’t reply. “You came here for something, right?” He doesn’t wait for an answer. “If you want it, strip and kneel.”

He turns his attention back to his phone, continuing his game and ignoring Neil’s muttered curses. Neil obeys reluctantly, and Andrew watches him through his peripheral as Neil painstakingly strips his shirt and pants off, leaving on his underwear, his limbs littered with scars. He drops to his knees heavily, sighing as if Andrew had asked him to singlehandedly tow a truck.

Andrew ignores him for a few minutes for good measure, before putting his phone down and staring at the sub on the ground. Neil stares back just as defiantly.

“What’re your limits, brat?” Andrew asks and Neil sneers at him.

“Didn’t you read my application, _Master_?” he retorts, and Andrew doesn’t take the bait, waiting patiently for the answer. “Kissing and aftercare,” he mutters.

“Is that all?” Andrew raises a cool eyebrow and Neil glares at him.

“You know it isn’t,” Neil bites out, clenching his jaw, looking away. “Fucking.”

“Does that include toys?” Andrew continues, staring at Neil nonchalantly. Neil gives a sharp jerk of the head, and Andrew raises an eyebrow. “Verbal answers, boy.”

“Don’t fucking call me that,” Neil bites out and Andrew’s eyebrow stays raised.

“Is it one of your limits?” he responds calmly, and Neil glares at him with fire in his eyes.

“It is now,” he snaps, and Andrew shrugs.

“Fine. Answer the question, Neil,” he requests patiently, and Neil looks away again, hands curling into fists on his thighs.

“No. That doesn’t include toys,” he mutters. “Just… just don’t stick your dick up my ass, okay?”

“Fine by me,” Andrew states, before leaning forward. “These are _my_ limits – don’t say please and don’t touch my ass. If you break any of those limits, we’re done.”

Neil doesn’t respond and Andrew doesn’t wait for one. “My safeword is tattoo. What is yours?”

Neil still doesn’t look at Andrew. “Lighter,” he mumbles. “And the traffic lights.”

“Good,” Andrew states, noting with interest how Neil’s neck flushes. He stands, stripping off his long-sleeved jersey, and Neil’s eyes trail over his body and tattoos hungrily. He walks up to Neil until his crotch is mere inches from Neil’s face. “Open your mouth,” he says lowly and Neil’s throat bobs.

“If you stick your cock in my mouth, I’m going to bite it off,” Neil threatens, and Andrew just stares at him blandly.

“Open your mouth, brat,” he lowers his voice, and almost unwillingly, Neil’s lips part, blue eyes locked onto Andrew’s.

Andrew pulls out the item from his pocket, sticking it into Neil’s mouth. Neil tries to recoil, but Andrew grabs Neil’s head and holds it firm as he makes Neil take the breathalyser test.

He raises his eyebrows when he sees the reading on the device. “Point zero seven. You’ve been a bad boy, Neil,” he murmurs smoothly, and Neil flushes brightly.

“Fuck you,” Neil snaps, and Andrew tuts.

“Now, now,” he shakes his head. “I warned you,” he says lowly. “Last chance to back out.”

“Like I’m fucking scared of you,” Neil snarls, and Andrew’s cock twitches as he grins.

“I was hoping you’d say that, brat,” he coos, before grabbing Neil’s hair and hauling him up. 


	2. Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention that this is gonna be a fast-paced fic? Because it is :D If I had the time & energy to write a slow burn version of this I 100% would've :P

“Take off your underwear,” Andrew demands, voice dark with no room for discussion. Neil glares at him, but obeys, bent at an awkward angle with Andrew’s hand still gripping his hair firmly.

“Good boy,” Andrew says, voice layered with sarcasm as he drags Neil to the St. Andrew’s cross, that had been modified so the thick metal slats met at the groin with a circular opening. Andrew uses the padded handcuffs that are already joined to the metal, buckling in Neil’s wrists and ankles.

He moves to in front of Neil, ignoring the glaring daggers that Neil are sending him, pulling Neil’s cock and balls through the opening. “I’m not gagging you,” Andrew tells Neil, who raises an eyebrow. “But I’m adding up demerits from now.”

“I’m so scared,” Neil retorts, and Andrew doesn’t reprimand him. “You’re probably gonna give me a pussy whipping like Matt always did.”

“Maybe I am,” Andrew shrugs, taking a long thin piece of leather and wrapping it around Neil’s balls and the base of his cock, pulling it tightly as he ties it.

“Ow,” Neil says mockingly, and Andrew wonders what the fuck was going through his mind. He doesn’t question it, just takes a thin length of string and holds it against Neil’s cock as he takes wooden clips, pinching Neil’s cock skin and clipping the string against his cock. Neil’s breath hitches slightly, but he doesn’t anything.

Andrew runs three rows of clips with string on his soft cock, on either side and the top, before glancing up at Neil, whose eyebrows are contorted.

“Is that the best you got, _Master_?” Neil asks, voice slightly strained and Andrew walks behind him, going to the fridge and taking out a butt plug that he'd doused in ginger lube. It worked just as well - or better than - an actual ginger root because there wasn't the risk of it slipping into the bottom's anal passage. 

“Because you’re not my sub,” Andrew says smoothly, walking over to Neil and standing close behind him. “I don’t know how you’re gonna react to my whipping. So I'm gonna take precautions, brat.” The ginger lubed plug was sizeable, but still small enough for Andrew to put it in without much prep. He reaches down and rubs a small dollop of lube on Neil’s hole, and Neil jolts.

“Don't fuck me,” Neil says quickly and Andrew sighs.

“Relax,” he tells the sub, before pressing the plug inside of Neil, making sure that it’s lodged firmly and it won’t fall out. “Have you ever been figged before, brat?”

Neil doesn’t answer, his breathing quickening. “It’s not that bad yet,” Andrew promises, before swatting Neil hard against his ass and Neil clenches his cheeks before yelling in pain. “See? It’s there so you won’t clench while I whip you. Keep your ass unclenched, and you’ll get a wonderful beating.”

“Fuck you,” Neil bites out through gritted teeth, and Andrew laughs quietly.

“Maybe another day,” he says lightly, before walking over to his wall of whips, choosing a blacksnake whip, testing it and making the whip crack in the air. Neil flinches and a soft sound escapes him.

“Remember, don’t clench, brat,” Andrew reminds him, testing the whip in the air again. It felt good to have one in his hand again, feeling like an extension of him.

The first crack against Neil’s back extracts a loud yell from him. Andrew doesn’t wait for him to recover, laying the next hit across Neil’s ass, watching as Neil _breaks_.

Andrew gets chills everywhere when he sees how Neil submits to the whip, laying on lash after lash across his back and ass cheeks, making sure that the whip doesn’t wrap around his sides.

Neil’s quieter than Andrew expected, reduced to a sobbing, quivering mess. Andrew’s cock throbs but he doesn’t mind it, focusing solely on the sub in front of him.

“Colour,” Andrew bites out, his voice thick, and Neil takes a deep, shuddering breath.

“Green, Master,” he whispers quietly, and Andrew’s grip on the whip tightens as he finally hears the pure submission in Neil’s voice.

He whips him again, across the back of his thighs, extracting a loud wail from Neil as he clenches, surely making the ginger lube spread fire in his ass.

Two more whips, one across his back and one across his ass and Andrew decides that Neil’s had enough, gently extracting the plug from his ass before moving to Neil’s front.

It shocks him to the core when he sees how fucking ruined Neil looks, face streaked with tears and it looks like he’s already in subspace, his eyes glazed over as he gasps for air. His cock is dripping precum, a long thin line stretching toward the ground.

A sharp, searing thrill races down Andrew’s spine as he unties Neil's balls and cock. The redhead’s chest is heaving, and he’s barely being held up by the restraints, and Andrew grips one of the strings that’s clipped to Neil’s cock by the row of clips, yanking it off, making all of the clips rip off Neil’s member. Neil screams as Andrew does the same with the other two rows, his erection fills out immediately, curving up.

Neil bows his head, his entire body shivering as his cock swells, and Andrew takes a Wartenberg wheel with three heads, gripping Neil’s balls and gently running the spikes across the sensitive flesh.

Neil shudders, eyes falling shut as fresh tears fall. “Master,” Neil whispers brokenly as Andrew abuses his scrotum. “Master, I’m-” his voice breaks as Andrew presses in the wheel fractionally harder.

“Come, brat,” Andrew whispers, and Neil heaves for air as he comes, screaming, cock jerking in the air. Andrew tosses the wheel away, caressing Neil’s balls with his hand, before stroking Neil’s sensitive cock.

“Fuck,” Neil gasps over and over, entire body trembling, and when Andrew undoes his cuffs, he collapses into Andrew’s arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

Andrew holds the sub close, torn between pushing him away or taking care of him. But in the end, the choice is clear.

He lays Neil on the bed, the sub shivering and crying as he grips the sheets in his hands, releasing all the dark things that were stored inside of him. Andrew moves over to the chair on which he was sitting before, taking his shirt and putting it on, before grabbing his walkie-talkie and radioing Nicky.

“Is Matt available?” Andrew asks quietly, eyes still on the sub, who’s curled up in a foetal position, sobbing and whimpering.

“Yeah,” Nicky responds. “His scene with Roland is in an hour.”

“Send him here now,” Andrew murmurs, and although it tears Andrew, he walks to the door to wait for Matt, who appears mere minutes later. “Take care of him,” Andrew states, glancing back at Neil, whose back was to the door, striped with welts.

“Andrew,” Matt’s eyes widen. “You can’t leave him like that. He’s spacing.”

“His limit is aftercare,” Andrew hardens his voice. “And I will not break it. Take care of him, Matt. Make sure you treat his bruises. I used ginger lube in him. Do you understand?”

Matt gives Andrew a slow nod, and Andrew leaves, closing the door behind Matt and storming off into his office, shutting the door behind him and leaning against it heavily.

He takes a deep, deep breath, suddenly aware of his hard cock, remembering Neil’s face when he came. Andrew’s cock is in his hand before he can really think about it, stroking his cock roughly until he’s coming hard, the memory of a sobbing, submissive Neil sending him over the edge.

__

Andrew doesn’t see Neil for two weeks after that, and focuses all of his energy into the club. It doesn’t stop him, though, from thinking about the sub and wondering what happened to him after he left. Andrew didn’t ask Matt about what happened after the scene, and Matt didn’t offer any information.

Maybe he found another Dom. Andrew snorts as he thinks of whichever Dom was unfortunate enough to get stuck with the brattiest sub ever.

Never mind the fact that hewished _he_ was the one stuck with the bratty sub.

“Andrew,” Nicky’s voice crackles through the static and Andrew frowns, leaning back in his seat as he picks up the walkie-talkie. “Neil’s here. He went straight into your VIP room without saying anything.”

Andrew raises an eyebrow. Ever since the scene with Neil, Andrew had kept the room unlocked just in case he felt the urge to Dom again, but there was clearly a rope guarding the door, and a DO NOT ENTER WITHOUT PERMISSION sign. A small smirk tugs at Andrew’s lips.

“Do you want me to get Kevin and Seth to take him out?” Nicky asks worriedly, and Andrew stands, already locking his computer.

“No. Get Renee in here to watch the cameras,” Andrew says shortly, before leaving the room and weaving his way through the crowd.

He moves the rope, walking into the room, eyebrows raising when he sees Neil, naked and on his knees, the perfect posture of a submissive.

Neil might be on his knees, but Andrew wasn’t fooled for a second into thinking that he was submitting to him.

When Neil glances up, his eyes are rimmed with red and there are dark smudges under his eyes.

“You look like shit,” Andrew says conversationally, mentally adding two demerits to Neil’s count for breaking and entering.

Neil’s throat works, probably physically holding back his retort. “Make it hurt,” Neil says quietly. “Make it hurt like you did last time.”

Andrew raises an eyebrow. “Safewords and limits,” he says firmly, because Neil wasn’t his sub.

“Safewords are lighter, red and yellow,” Neil says, forcefully obedient, eyes looking everywhere but Andrew. “Limits are fucking, aftercare, kissing and calling me _boy_.”

“Unwilling submission isn’t a good look on you, brat,” Andrew murmurs, before walking past Neil to set up the things for the scene. A glance at Neil’s back eases a stone in his chest; the welts were all healed wonderfully.

Neil stays quiet, and Andrew can tell it’s burning him to. He’d rather Neil being mouthy, rather Neil pushing back, but he doesn’t say anything.

“Come,” Andrew says after he’s finished what he had to do. Neil stands, moving towards Andrew. “Sit.” He gestures to the chair with stirrups, similar to the ones in offices of gynaecologists. Neil gives Andrew a dark look, and Andrew ignores him.

He pushes himself into the seat, clenching his jaw as Andrew lifts his feet and puts them in the stirrups, making him expose his ass and genitals.

There are two steel posts on either side of the chair, and one in the back of Neil’s head, and Andrew uses hemp to tie Neil’s thighs firmly apart, hooking the rope around either post so Neil can’t close his legs. Then he ties Neil’s arms above his head to the post behind him.

Neil’s splayed out and flushed, and Andrew brings over a high metal barstool, sitting comfortably in it as he crosses his arms and looks at Neil.

Neil stares at him, his face red. “If this is your way of making it hurt, you’re doing a really fucking bad job,” he growls.

Andrew hides his smile and shrugs. “I didn’t promise you anything,” he reminds Neil who glowers at him. “And I think you’ll find it extremely difficult to get me to do something without any motivation. Why are you here, brat?”

“Just fucking hurt me,” Neil snarls, tugging at his restraints. “You’re not a fucking psychiatrist.”

“Still racking up demerits,” Andrew reminds him mildly. “When I’m ready to spank you, you’re getting all at once. You know how to get out of this conversation, brat.” He raises an eyebrow. “Start talking, and then I’ll start.”

Neil stares at him with fury burning in his eyes like twin flames. He swallows hard, grimacing before closing his eyes. “I hate you.”

“Ouch,” Andrew stands, taking oil and massaging Neil’s balls. “That hurts, Neil,” he says dryly, but the confession seems to have cracked something in Neil.

“I hate you so fucking much,” Neil repeats hollowly, as Andrew massages the oil in the base of his groin and the inside of his thighs. “I _hate_ you. You left me.”

Andrew pauses, raising an eyebrow at Neil. “Your limit is aftercare, Neil,” he says, continuing to cover Neil’s genital area, ass and thighs in oil.

“I hate you for following it,” Neil whispers. “I fucking hate you so much for leaving me to _Matt_.”

“I can live with that,” Andrew says, meeting Neil’s eyes, which are brimming with angry tears. “I’d rather die than break a sub’s limit.” He pauses as he rubs the oil on Neil’s cock methodically, not intending to arouse but Neil’s cock twitches anyway. “Is that why you came here today? To tell me that you hate me?”

Neil’s jaw clenches. “Part of the reason.”

“Wanna tell me the other part?” Andrew says conversationally, and Neil stares at him, his throat working. Andrew wipes the oil off his hand with a towel, keeping his eyes on Neil.

“Yellow,” Neil whispers, and Andrew nods.

“Good,” he says, before raising his eyebrows at Neil. “Would you like me to make it hurt now? I’m going to blindfold you.”

Neil swallows. “Yes, Master,” he murmurs as Andrew wraps a leather strip around Neil's eyes. “Aren’t you going to ask?”

Neil expected him to break a limit and ignore a safeword. Andrew sensed that the sub was all kinds of fucked up.

“I’m not,” he assures Neil, before taking one of the candles he’d lit, testing a dash on his skin and hiding the reaction. Andrew holds it up and splashes the hot wax onto Neil’s balls, and Neil’s hips jerk futilely as he screams.

Andrew runs a finger over the wax at it hardens. “Come if you need to, brat,” he murmurs. “But I’m not stopping until I’m finished.”

Neil swallows, his cock already hard from the first splash of wax. Andrew continues, splattering wax on the base of Neil’s cock, dribbling some up the length of Neil’s cock, making sure not to go too close to the slit.

Neil’s trembling, and Andrew continues, splashing wax onto his thighs, before moving his wax covered balls out of the way and splashing some onto his exposed asshole.

Neil’s wailing and tugging at his restraints, his cock hard, precum leaking out onto his abdomen. Andrew doesn’t stop until the wax has covered his groin, ass and thighs, before putting the candle on the stand and taking up the leather genital flogger.

“Relax,” Andrew murmurs, before raising the flogger and swatting Neil’s balls, and Neil comes hard, screaming as cum shoots out of his cock and decorates his abdomen.

“Fuck!” Neil sobs, and Andrew doesn’t relent, swatting the wax off Neil’s balls and cock with the flogger. “Fuck, Master, fuck!”

Neil’s crying, broken just like the last time, tugging at his restraints as Andrew flogs the wax. Neil’s cock is soft, but it doesn’t stop Andrew as he takes the wax again, dripping it onto Neil’s too-sensitive flesh, striping it over his balls and thighs.

“Colour, brat,” Andrew asks, barely recognising his voice as he stares at Neil jerking and crying in his restraints.

“Green, Master,” Neil sobs, and when Andrew flogs him again, he can tell the second Neil’s floating. He doesn’t come, but his voice is broken in an orgasmic yell, his entire body taut as he gasps for air, and Andrew continues beating his cock and balls with the flogger until Neil’s body goes slack in the restraints, cock leaking cum.

Andrew rubs his hands over the sensitive areas, soothing it, and Neil whimpers. He rubs off the remaining wax, caresses his thighs, fingers brushing over Neil’s tight hole. He cups Neil’s sensitive balls, rolling them around his palm and Neil whines.

Andrew unties Neil’s thighs first, thumb rubbing the marks left by the rope and hopes that Neil sees those marks and remembers him. He unties Neil’s hands, leaving his blindfold on, before gathering a sobbing, trembling Neil in his arms and carrying him over to the bed.

When he goes to leave Neil, the redhead’s broken voice stops him. “Stay with me,” he begs, voice cracking. “Don’t leave me, Master.”

It pains Andrew, but just as he goes to reject him, Neil’s tiny, shattered voice continues – “I got these scars on this day two years ago,” he whimpers. “Don’t leave me.”

Andrew swallows hard, wondering if there was a grey area for aftercare. He crouches by the bed, eyes on the blindfolded, broken sub, and wonders if there would ever be a time he could actually take care of Neil.

He cards his hand through Neil’s hair, tugging just enough for the sub to feel it. “I’m right here,” he promises quietly as he feels Neil’s entire body relax, finally letting himself sink into subspace. “I’m not going anywhere.”

When Neil passes out, Andrew finally extracts his fingers from Neil’s hair, sitting on the armchair opposite the bed. His eyes roam Neil’s face, seeing the ruined skin there, before dragging down to look at the scarring on his arms and legs.

He doesn't know how long it is before he finally pulls his gaze away, glancing at the time. It was getting late, and he didn’t know if Neil had a way of getting to his home.

He crouches beside the bed, hand carding Neil’s hair. “Neil,” he murmurs, and Neil shifts slightly as Andrew takes off his blindfold. Andrew tries not to look at his pouty lips, instead focusing on the task at hand. “Neil, come on, pet, get up.”

Neil blinks blearily, and Andrew reaches over to his fridge and extracts a bottled water. Neil accepts it gratefully, drinking some sluggishly before closing it and rolling onto his back, staring at nothing.

“I want to change my limits,” Neil whispers, swallowing hard, and Andrew frowns.

“No,” he says firmly and Neil turns to glare at him. Andrew grips his hair and tugs it hard before his brattiness could come out. “Let me rephrase that. Not today. Not after you just came out of subspace,” Andrew says, and Neil nods. “Next time, if you still want to do that, you can. Understand?”

Neil nods again, swallowing hard as he diverts his eyes. “I haven’t been under in years,” he says quietly, and Andrew doesn’t ask any questions about what he just said.

Instead, he asks, “do you have a way of getting home?”

Neil frowns, before nodding quickly. “I can get home on my own, I’m not stupid.”

Andrew sighs. “I did not say that, nor did I imply you were,” Andrew says patiently. “Do you need a ride?”

“I don’t need anything,” Neil snaps as he flies off the bed and gets dressed. Andrew raises an eyebrow as he watches the sub get dressed in a hurry, rushing to the door, before turning around and glancing at Andrew. 

“I’ll be back,” he says, and it sounds more like a threat than a promise, but Andrew doesn’t question it as Neil escapes through the door, letting it slam behind him.


	3. Bargaining

Andrew finally sighs in relief when the club closes at six in the morning, glancing at Aaron. “Gather everybody,” he tells his twin, who nods. “Let’s have a short meeting, I know we’re all gonna pass out soon.”

Soon enough, they’re standing around the bar, sharing drinks and snacks as Andrew folds his arms from behind the counter, leaning against the drinks shelf.

His staff consisted of club Doms – Jean, Matt, Allison and Dan, security – Seth and Kevin, and bartenders – Sarah, Renee and Roland. Nicky was the Dungeon Master, and Laila was his assistant, and Aaron was usually at the front desk and was in charge if Andrew wasn’t there.

“Just a few things before we leave,” Andrew says, quieting them down. “We’re going to start live streaming the main shows.” He glances at Jean, whose boyfriend, Jeremy, was a programmer and had helped them to build their website. “I’ll need to talk to Jeremy about integrating it onto our website. Only our active members will be able to access it for free, and we’ll have to update the contracts for all members who use the mainstage.”

Jean nods. “I’ll tell him, he’ll probably have to come in to talk to you about it.”

“Great,” Andrew sighs heavily. “Next thing, we need to take better care of subs who are under our supervision,” he says, noting Matt’s hard glare. “Matt, say what you have to,” he tells him, preferring to have it out in the open.

“You shouldn’t have left him,” Matt says immediately. “You can’t just walk away from a spaced-out sub, Andrew! That could fuck him up!”

“Wait, _what_?” Dan stares at Andrew in horror, and Andrew sighs heavily.

“How many of you are willing to break a sub’s limit?” he asks, voice emotionless. No one stirs, all of their eyes on him. “His limit was aftercare. I wasn’t going to break that limit. He said that he will consider changing his limits, and that’s where we’re at right now, okay?” He stares at all of them until they nod. “Good. Now, subs who aren’t here with Doms, but do scenes, we need to make sure they have proper transportation to leave here. We don’t want subs straight out of a scene walking the streets to get home.”

Aaron purses his lips. “I’ll check the scening subs on the membership database and ask them about their transportation when they’re checking out. If anything, we could always call them an Uber.”

Andrew nods. “Good idea. Also, we’ve been having an influx of subs recently, so we need more Doms,” he says. “Kevin and Seth, you two will be club Doms,” he tells them. Kevin was technically a switch, but the only person he submitted to was his girlfriend. “Kevin, talk to Thea, and if she’s okay with it, update your contract and bring a copy for me,” he states. “Any limits she needs to set, make sure to include it.”

“Yeah, I will,” Kevin promises, and Andrew continues.

“That just means we won’t have any security. So I’ll contact Thea and see if we can get some guys from her security firm to work full night shifts here. I want one of them to be watching the cameras, so I don’t have to every night.”

Everyone nods, agreeing, and Andrew calls the meeting to an end. Roland pours out a row of shots, and each person grabs one, tossing it back, before saying goodbye, grinning and waving each other off.

Aaron stays on his chair, gazing at Andrew, who hasn’t moved. “Wanna talk about it?” Aaron asks, referring to the two scenes Andrew had done recently.

Andrew walks over, leaning on the counter. “I don’t think he’s gotten what he wanted with Matt the past times he came here,” he tells Aaron thoughtfully. “But what I don’t know is, why he kept returning.”

“Maybe it’s not about getting what he wanted,” Aaron says quietly. “Maybe he’ll take anything, even if it’s not what he wanted. Maybe he’s desperate. He’s gotten under your skin, huh?”

Andrew doesn’t respond, pushing up from the counter. “Go home, Aaron,” he calls over his shoulder as he walks away, trying his best not to think about the desperate, bratty sub that’s gotten under his skin.

__

“Andrew!” Abby smiles widely from the doorway of her house, grinning down at the twins who are standing there. “Aaron, hi,” she greets him, pulling him into a hug before reaching out and ruffling Andrew’s hair.

Andrew ducks away from her quickly, escaping into the house. “Where’s Kevin?” he asks, glancing around the house in which he and Aaron had spent the latter half of their teenage years.

After their mother had died from drug overdose, the twins had been bounced around in multiple fucked up foster homes before getting adopted by Abby and her husband, Wymack. It had been a rough start, and they didn’t get along with Wymack’s son, Kevin, but eventually, the twins had realised that maybe the family wasn’t that bad. 

They'd even allowed Nicky to be a significant part of the twins' life after he moved to America with his husband, Erik, and now here they all were, more than a decade later, and not a single one of their adopted family had disappointed them yet.

“He’s in the back,” Wymack rumbles, walking out from the kitchen. “He’s playing with Alex.”

Alex was a ten-year-old kid that Wymack and Abby had recently adopted after the twins and Kevin had moved out. He was obsessed with hockey, just like Kevin and Wymack.

Andrew walks into the kitchen, immediately migrating toward the refrigerator to steal the tub of ice cream. Abby walks in, snatching it out of his hand and holding it up so Andrew can’t reach it.

“This is discrimination,” Andrew mutters, and Abby laughs good-naturedly.

“We’re going to eat lunch now, Andrew,” Abby puts the ice cream back into the freezer and steps in front of the fridge when Andrew tries to steal it back. “And I made your favourite chocolate lava cake for dessert. Choose wisely, son.”

Andrew narrows his eyes at her, before huffing. “Fine,” he grumbles, and Abby grins, shooing him to the dining room.

Soon enough, the entire family is seated around the table, eating and chatting. Andrew sits quietly, stabbing his vegetables as Kevin and Aaron gush about their girlfriends and love lives, thankful that at least Nicky and Erik weren't able to make it because he couldn't stand Nicky's chattiness either.

“Twenty-eight years old and you still refuse to eat your veggies,” Abby laughs gently, shaking her head at Andrew who scowls at her. “How’s the club?”

Andrew shrugs. Abby and Wymack were really supportive of the club at first, not judging them at all for the nature of it. He’d never had to come out to them whatsoever because they’d accepted him with no strings attached.

“It’s good,” Andrew says shortly and Aaron rolls his eyes.

“It’s _amazing_ ,” Aaron amends. “We’ve gotten a lot more members. And now we’re gonna do live streams so that should contribute significantly.”

“Kevin?” Wymack raises an eyebrow at his son, who’s chatting with Alex about some hockey game that recently occurred. “How’s working at the club?” He asks tentatively. Kevin had originally planned on being a pro hockey player, but an ‘accidental’ injury had ruined those chances. He’d gone through severe depression, and one day Andrew had dragged him to the club, and that was where he’d met Thea and experienced subspace for the first time.

Kevin gives Wymack a smile. “It’s better than nothing,” he says softly. “I enjoy it. Andrew’s making me a club Dom, so I think that’ll be more fun.”

Wymack nods and Abby turns her attention back to Andrew. “So, Andrew, any new subs? Boyfriends? Significant others? Anyone we need to know about?”

Andrew glares at her and Aaron pipes up. “Well there’s-“

“No one,” Andrew mutters, cutting Aaron off. “There’s no one.”

“What about that sub from a few nights back?” Kevin asks casually, practically inhaling his vegetables.

Andrew rolls his eyes. “He was a sub. A fucked up sub, but nothing more.” Andrew sighs, pushing his vegetables aside and cutting the steak. “Wymack, how’s the team?”

Wymack shrugs, putting down his utensils and leaning back. “They’re getting better. There’s this one kid, when he started three years ago, he was like a bullet. He started brawls every chance he got but he was amazing. ”

“I remember him!” Kevin leans forward. “I remember seeing him in the games. He scored most of the goals. What happened to him?”

Wymack shrugs. “About a year after, he quit. Now he’s back in the rink, telling me he’s ready to try again. Fucker’s got scars all over him, but he’s saying he’s fine. Got a mouth on him too.”

Andrew frowns as Wymack continues. “I put him on the ice and he’s still a fucking blazing star,” he mutters, shaking his head. “Don’t know where the hell he went for two years, but it’s like those two years never happened.”

“Do you think he’s gonna start?” Kevin asks, frowning.

Wymack raises his eyebrows, sighing. “Honestly, Kev, I dunno. He’s brilliant, but he can’t think it’s okay to come and go as he pleases. He disappeared for two years and he’s finishing at the university soon, anyway, so I don’t see the point of him even returning.”

Andrew remembers Neil’s small voice whispering _I got these scars on this day two years ago_.

“What’s his name?” Andrew asks quietly, and Wymack frowns.

“Nathaniel,” Wymack responds, and Andrew exhales slowly. Obviously, it wasn’t the same guy, it would’ve been too much of a coincidence. Except, Wymack continues – “but he makes everyone call him Neil.”

_

“I’d like to update my membership,” a voice interrupts Andrew, who’s bent over, assorting the coloured bands on the tray.

“Give me a sec,” he mutters, silently cursing Aaron for going on a date today. He should be here in a bit, given from the text he’d just sent, but Andrew was still frustrated because he had to do both his and Aaron’s jobs.

When he stands, he frowns when he sees Neil who’s messing around on his phone. Neil scowls when he looks up and sees Andrew, shoving his phone in his pocket.

“Where’s the other guy?” Neil mutters, and Andrew blinks because there were less than three people who've ever been able to tell Andrew and Aaron apart when they dressed alike. “I can tell it’s you because your face is more,” Neil waves hand around, nose wrinkling. “Assholeish.”

Andrew rolls his eyes, tapping in his username and password into the computer, opening the membership database. “What would you like to update?”

Neil’s scowl deepens as flush spreads across his cheekbones. “My limits, you dick.”

Andrew smirks, digging in his pocket and taking out his breathalyser. “Blow.”

Neil glares at him. “Do you do this to everyone?” He snarls, and Andrew grins.

“Nope. Just you, sweetheart,” Andrew’s smirk widens, and Neil stares at him.

His throat bobs as he swallows, and he leans forward, plump pink lips wrapping around the short pipe, blue eyes on Andrew. For a second, Andrew fantasises about Neil’s lips around his cock, and almost immediately, he banishes that thought.

“Point zero two,” Andrew murmurs, glancing at the reading before looking back at Neil. “Good boy.”

“Fuck off,” Neil mutters, and Andrew snorts.

“Your insults are weakening, brat,” he responds and Neil glares at him with fire in his eyes. “What would you like to change?” He asks as he pockets the device.

Neil’s eyes fall shut as he takes a deep breath. “I’d like to leave my aftercare limit,” he whispers, jaw clenched. “Unless it’s you.”

“Neil,” Andrew says, his voice thick and deep, and Neil stares at him defiantly, daring him to say something to ridicule him. Instead, Andrew asks, “is that all?”

Neil blinks rapidly, long eyelashes casting shadows on his scarred cheekbones. Neil was heartbreakingly beautiful, and Andrew has to tear his eyes away from him to focus on the screen in front of him.

Neil shoves his hand in his pockets. “I’d like a scene today,” he mutters, and Andrew can hear the raw need in his voice.

“Okay,” Andrew nods, fingers flying over the keyboard as he enters the information. “Any specific Dom you would like to request?”

Neil glares at him, and Andrew shrugs. “Protocol.”

“With you, asshole,” Neil mutters, and Andrew nods, before reaching down to give Neil his bands.

“Membership card?” he asks politely, and Neil sighs heavily, swiping his card and accepting his bands, staring at them for a little while. He had white, blue and green bands, which represented sub, single and taking part in a scene.

“Can I get a pink band instead?” Neil asks, jaw clenching, and Andrew tastes something sour in his mouth because pink bands represented members who were in a relationship or contract.

“Would you like to update your membership?” he forces himself to ask politely, and Neil frowns.

“No, I’m just fucking tired of assholes hitting on me,” he mutters, and Andrew huffs.

He steps out from behind the desk and grabs Neil’s hair roughly. Neil’s lips part immediately, eyes blown as stares at Andrew. Andrew drags him forward, lips by Neil’s ear. “Let them hit on you,” he breathes roughly, hearing how Neil’s breathing staggers. “Because tonight? You’re _mine_ ,” he growls, glancing over Neil’s shoulder and seeing Aaron walking in.

Neil lets out a soft whimper, and Andrew steps back, blood running hot in his veins. He doesn’t look at Neil, just whirls on his heel and goes to his office before he could give Neil a well-deserved spanking on the front desk.

__

He walks into the VIP room to see Neil sitting on the floor, fully clothed and playing on his phone, and Andrew decides he’s had enough.

"Safewords and limits," Andrew says, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Neil doesn't even look up at him, continuing to text on his phone. "Safewords are lighter, red and yellow," Neil mutters. "Limits are kissing, fucking and calling me boy."

“Undress,” Andrew growls in his Dom voice, walking past him and Neil blinks up, apparently deciding not to test Andrew’s patience today, dropping his phone and getting naked. “Follow me,” he commands, before pausing when Neil starts to walk behind him. “On your knees, brat.”

Neil’s nostrils flare, but he wisely decides to keep his mouth shut for once. He crawls behind Andrew as he walks toward his favourite item in the room. “Get on it,” Andrew commands, and Neil flushes a bright red as he bends over the bar of the punishment bench, and Andrew straps his calves and arms down.

He knows Neil’s eyes are following him as he walks toward the array of punishment devices on his wall, and without a second thought, he chooses the cane, testing his swing.

Neil inhales, and when Andrew’s behind him again, he sees that Neil’s cock is filling out nicely. Andrew grabs a plug from one of the shelves, lubing it up and sliding it into Neil without prep, and Neil whimpers, pushing back against it.

It was a vibrating plug, and Andrew turns it on with the remote, and Neil lets out a string of curses as the plug abuses his prostate. Andrew taps him gently with the cane and Neil lets out a whine, ass clenching around the plug.

“Do you know why you’re getting a punishment?” Andrew asks Neil lowly, walking around his sub, observing his pale, trembling, scarred body.

“B-because I’m a brat,” Neil whimpers, and Andrew gives him a gentle tap of the cane as a reward.

“Keep count,” Andrew orders. “Out loud. You’ll be getting thirty. If you miss one, I’m starting over. Maybe this will teach you to be fucking respectful.”

The first harsh strike of the cane against his ass sends a scream tearing out of Neil’s lungs, along with a choked out _one_.

Andrew hits him in quick succession, and Neil barely manages to keep up, sobbing from the sheer pleasure invading his body. His cock is thick and hard, precum streaming from it and it jerks from every hit to his ass and thighs.

Andrew checks in with Neil after the tenth hit, before continuing to pummel him with blows, thick welts forming already from the intensity of the hits. Andrew softens his blows every few hits, but never for long.

Neil’s entire body is shaking as Andrew beats him into subspace, and at the twentieth hit, Neil’s begging, “Master, I’m so close, fuck, may I come?”

Andrew tuts. “No, brat,” he rumbles, tapping his cane on Neil’s balls none-too-gently and Neil sobs. “This is a punishment. If you have an orgasm, you will not like the consequences.”

Andrew expected some sort of retaliation but instead, Neil just sinks deeper, submitting to Andrew. Andrew continues whacking him harshly, straining to hear Neil’s forced whispers as he tries his best to keep count.

When they finally reach thirty, Neil’s cock is an angry red, balls swollen, and Andrew cups it gently, making Neil whimper. He slides the plug out of Neil’s ass, fucking him with it a few times, before pulling out completely, leaving his hole open and exposed.

Neil’s quivering, his breath ragged and Andrew knows that he’s so high right now, untying him gently, and admiring his work of art that he made on Neil’s ass and thighs.

Neil collapses into his arms, as always, and Andrew carries him over to the bed. He sits against the headboard, making Neil curl into his lap, finally wrapping a hand around the sub’s erection, making him shiver.

“You did so good, brat,” Andrew murmurs into Neil’s hair. “You took your punishment perfectly. You wanted to come so badly, didn’t you?”

Neil whimpers, nodding. Andrew gives Neil’s cock a long stroke, and Neil’s entire body goes tight, shuddering against Andrew. “Master,” Neil whispers, voice hollow and broken.

“Come,” Andrew murmurs, his fingers twisting around Neil’s shaft, and Neil’s entire body jolts hard as his orgasm rips through him. Andrew’s breath chokes as Neil’s thigh rubs against his sensitive, hard cock, giving it the friction it needs. Neil realises, pressing his thigh hard against Andrew’s cock as he shudders through his orgasm, and Andrew buries his head in Neil’s hair as he comes, choking back his groan as he spills in his pants like a fucking teenager.

“Fuck,” Neil whimpers, panting, moving back to look at Andrew, and Andrew barely has time to move before Neil’s darting forward and pushing their lips together desperately, hands sliding into Andrew’s hair and gripping it hard.

Andrew has to gather his thoughts immediately, hands landing on Neil’s shoulders and pushing him away. Neil doesn’t realise, moving forward again, and Andrew’s hands slide up in his hair and grip it firmly.

“Stop,” Andrew says, but Neil’s eyes are hazy, pushing forward and brushing their lips together again. “Neil, stop.”

It doesn’t work, Neil still pushing against him, not processing Andrew’s words, trying to get their lips together. Andrew takes a deep breath, his heart pounding in his throat.

“Red,” he bites out, tugging at Neil's hair and Neil blinks slowly. “Do you hear me, Neil? Fucking _red_.”

He sees something break in Neil’s eyes as realisation sinks in, and then he’s placing Neil gently on the bed. “Neil, it's okay. Turn over,” he tells Neil, who’s staring at him. “Let me treat you before you go.”

Neil scrambles off the bed, holding his clothes in front of him like a shield. Andrew knows it couldn’t be healthy for Neil to snap out of subspace so quickly, but he had no choice.

“I’m fine,” Neil snarls, before getting dressed and storming out of the door. Andrew stares at the door for a few minutes after Neil disappears, before sinking into the armchair and putting his head in his hands.


	4. Depression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neil finally gets his spanking :D

“Andrew.” Andrew looks up as Aaron peers into the room. “Neil is here for you.”

It had been a few weeks since the incident, and Andrew was beginning to think he wouldn’t see Neil again. Andrew ignores the way his heart skips a beat as he nods slowly.

“Send him in the room,” he tells Aaron. “I’ll get there eventually.”

Aaron nods, disappearing, and Andrew leans back in his seat, thinking about the incident that happened when Neil was here the last time. Neil blatantly disregarded his own limit, something Andrew never saw happen before.

He purposely makes Neil wait for near to an hour before finally standing and making his way to the room. When he enters, he stops in the doorway when he sees Neil, naked and on his knees, hands behind his back, head bowed.

The perfect picture of submission.

Andrew clenches his jaw, but steps into the room, closing the door behind him. Neil doesn’t look up.

“I’m sorry,” Neil says quietly, Andrew stares at his bowed head. Neil was willingly submitting, but it was far too late. “I shouldn’t have done it, and I got embarrassed when you safeworded. I… I didn’t know Doms could safeword too. I need you to punish me.”

Andrew doesn’t question it. “Safeword,” he murmurs, and Neil takes a long, deep breath.

“Lighter,” he whispers, and Andrew marches forward and grabs Neil’s hair, hauling him up. He sits on the bed and practically throws Neil over his lap, yanking down the back of his pants.

“Do not make a sound,” Andrew orders firmly and Neil nods, bracing on the floor.

Andrew smacks his ass hard, and Neil’s entire body shudders. Andrew doesn’t hold back, beating Neil’s firm ass cheeks with his hand, laying smack after smack until they’re both cherry red. Andrew lays into Neil hard, ignoring how his hand burns as he leaves fiery strokes on Neil's ass.

Neil’s whimpering quietly, and Andrew can feel Neil’s hard cock pushing between his thighs, but he pays no mind. He beats Neil until his own hand is aching, and Neil’s cheeks are blood red and he's a sobbing mess, choking back his cries as Andrew punishes him. 

When he’s done, Andrew pushes Neil to his knees and Neil winces as his bruised cheeks make contact with his heels. There are tears streaking his face, and he’s looking up at Andrew submissively.

“You got your punishment,” Andrew tells him before standing, following his gut instinct as he says, “We’re done. Ask for Matt next time.”

“What?” Neil whispers, his eyes widening. “But-”

“You’re forgiven,” Andrew assures Neil, voice no-nonsense. “But we’re done.”

Neil blinks owlishly, fresh tears joining his ones of submission. “I-is it because I’m bratty? I can change, Master, I-”

“Submission is a gift, Neil,” Andrew says quietly, eyes on the redhead kneeling before him. “I enjoy your brattiness, but you wrap it around yourself like barbed wire, to keep everyone out. You can’t bring yourself to submit willingly to me. I don’t know if you use submission as a punishment to yourself, but I can’t condone that anymore. This isn’t healthy, Neil. You hate being dominated, and as endearing as your brattiness is, I have no interest in forcing subs who hate submitting, to submit to me. I’m not enabling you anymore, because you broke your own limit, Neil, and that is just as unacceptable as if you'd broken one of mine.”

Neil stares at him with wide eyes, mouth hanging open. He blinks rapidly a few times but doesn’t say anything.

As much as it pains Andrew, he forces himself to pivot on his heel and walk out of the door.

__

“Andrew,” Nicky’s voice crackles over the walkie-talkie. Andrew drops his pen, picking up the handheld device. “Neil’s here. He said he didn’t want his usual Dom. He said he wanted a sadist, so I gave him to Seth.”

Andrew frowns, acknowledging Nicky and glancing over at the monitors that held the live streams from the private rooms. All members were aware that there were cameras in all the rooms, for safety and security reasons; it was stated in their membership contract. They could only be accessed by Andrew with passwords and biometrics.

He sees Neil and Seth in the third square on the screen. Neil was on a metal table, limbs cuffed, gagged with a ball gag. Andrew looks on, spotting how Neil’s chest was rising and falling rapidly, a sheen of sweat covering his skin.

Andrew wonders if Neil was into fear play. Seth was a sadist Dom, whose speciality was extreme edge play – including, but not limited to – blood play, knife play, electric play and breath play. Most subs liked to play on their fear to make it more realistic for the Dom, but Andrew doubted that’s what was going on there.

Still, he sees Seth ask Neil for his nonverbal safeword, and Neil unclenches his hand. Even in the small image on the screen, Andrew can see Neil’s fingers trembling.

Seth doesn’t notice, giving Neil a nod, before turning to the table next to him. There were items on it for scrotal inflation, and Andrew raises an eyebrow as Seth fills the syringe with a saline solution, talking to Neil, who nods, although his eyes are focused fixedly on the ceiling.

Seth puts on latex gloves, rolling Neil’s balls gently in his hands before injecting the needle. Neil’s response is immediate and Andrew sees how he inhales deeply, his stomach sucking in, and how he doesn’t let out the breath.

Seth slowly empties the needle into Neil’s balls, and Neil’s reaction has Andrew on his feet within a second.

He rushes out of his office, quickly telling Renee to go watch the cameras as he makes his way to the room. He gently opens the door to the playroom, and Seth frowns when he sees Andrew, his hand holding the needle steady.

“He’s having a panic attack,” Andrew says firmly in response to Seth’s confused look. “Untie him.”

Seth obeys almost immediately. “He said he was fine,” Seth says in confusion.

“I’m sure he did,” Andrew murmurs, unbuckling the ball gag, and almost immediately Neil’s gasping for air, curling his body in a foetal position as he shakes. “Leave us.”

Seth nods, swallowing hard and still looking shaken up as he leaves. Andrew slides his hands under Neil’s shaking body, lifting him up and carrying Neil over to the armchair. He sits on it, putting Neil on his knees and stroking Neil’s hair as he moves Neil’s head to rest on his thigh.

“Breathe,” Andrew commands softly, hand carding through Neil’s hair, calming him down.

He isn’t surprised when Neil starts to cry, clutching Andrew’s clothes as he sobs uncontrollably. Andrew doesn’t say anything else, just lets Neil sob on his lap, body shaking violently as sobs wrack his body. Andrew continues caressing him, heart aching as the sub falls apart on his lap, holding on to Andrew desperately.

Neil quiets down in increments, his sobs fading away, sniffling as he slowly passes out.

__

Neil comes to with a jolt, Andrew’s hand still threaded in his hair. He doesn’t move for a few seconds, head still buried in Andrew’s lap.

“Fuck,” he mutters, freezing when he realises where he is. He looks up slowly, a look of relief flitting across his face so fast, Andrew might have thought he’d imagined it. “Oh. It’s you.”

“It’s me,” Andrew responds. Now that Neil’s back to his bitchiness, Andrew feels rage roiling under his skin. He doesn’t let it take him over, just grips Neil’s hair firmly so he can’t escape. “What caused the panic attack?”

Neil scowls at him but Andrew just looks at him emotionlessly, waiting patiently for an answer. “The needle,” he mutters, looking away and Andrew clenches his jaw. “Why do you even care? I’m the one who had the panic attack, not that Dom guy.”

Andrew takes a deep breath. “Did you know that needles gave you panic attacks before?” he asks Neil calmly, and Neil’s uncaring shrug is enough to make Andrew want to drag Neil out of the club and ban him for life.

He gets a sick taste in his mouth. Neil’s limits didn’t include needle play, and if it had been another Dom or if Andrew wasn’t watching – or _fuck_ , if he’d done it in their first scene together and hadn’t been able to read Neil like he’d done today -

Fuck – if the limits Neil had weren’t his true limits, what if he’d broken one of Neil’s limits before? And Neil never told him? The thought makes Andrew want to throw up. He's suddenly glad that he'd followed his gut instinct and ended his Dom/sub relationship with Neil early on. If he hadn't, he didn't even want to think what might have happened.

“Doms aren’t infallible, you selfish son of a bitch,” Andrew growls, his fingers curling in Neil’s hair so tightly, he grimaces. “There are layers of trust in every scene. Subs feel like shit if they disappoint their Doms. Don’t you think it’s the same for us? Seth didn’t play with you before. He didn’t know your reactions. What do you think would’ve happened if he’d finished the scene and _then_ realised you were fucking freaking out the entire time?”

Neil stares at Andrew. There’s disbelief painted in his eyes and Andrew scoffs. “You could’ve just sent that Dom into Dom drop or given _him_ a panic attack if he’d realised what was going on,” Andrew growls, and Neil looks incredulous. “Yeah, guess what, brat. Other people have feelings too. You’re not the only fucking one.”

Neil doesn’t say anything and Andrew just shakes his head in disappointment. Neil didn’t understand how it was, to hold someone’s trust – which was already fragile – and how it affected Doms when they failed to take care of their sub. He takes out his walkie-talkie from the holster, pressing the button.

“Nicky,” he says, hand falling from Neil’s hair, already exhausted. Nicky’s response crackles over the device. “Is Allison there?”

Seth and Allison were both Doms, but they were switches for one another when they needed it. “Yeah,” is Nicky’s response. “She’s just finished a scene.”

Neil’s staring at Andrew. Andrew ignores him. “What kind of scene?” Andrew asks because if it was an intense scene, Allison would be in no shape to take care of anyone else.

“Shibari,” Nicky responds, pausing. “Andrew, what’s wrong?”

“Tell her to take care of Seth,” Andrew says quietly, staring unseeingly at the bed in front of him. “Neil had a panic attack during the scene and didn’t safeword.”

“Fuck,” Nicky’s voice drops. “Fuck, Andrew. That’s going to mess with Seth’s head. Especially because he’s a sadist.”

Sadists required higher levels of trust than other Doms because they were literally holding people’s lives in their hands. Seth was going to have a hard time trusting other subs to safeword, but Andrew was sure, after Allison took care of him, he’d be able to think it over rationally. Andrew would have to let Seth know how much of an idiot Neil was.

“I know,” Andrew still doesn’t look at Neil, who’s holding himself very still. “Get Allison to take care of him,” Andrew orders softly, and Nicky acquiesces.

When the room’s silent again, Neil manages to choke out, “I’m sorry.”

“If we can’t trust you to safeword, then you can’t trust us to give you what you need,” Andrew tells Neil tiredly, standing.

“I’m sorry, I – I just wanted to feel pain and I thought… I thought he wouldn’t want to scene with me if I said no-”

Andrew finally looks down at Neil, who’s looking up at him with wide eyes. There’s a hint of fear in there. Neil was so fucked up, and Andrew wanted to fix him but that wasn’t his place. Not yet, anyway. Not while Neil still didn’t let himself submit willingly.

“You fucked up,” Andrew says softly, and Neil swallows hard, glancing away.

“I know. _Fuck_ , I know, okay? I just – there’s a lot I didn’t know about Doms, I – I didn’t think he’d _care_ ,” Neil takes a ragged breath. “I’m – I need _you_ , Master.”

Andrew licks his lower lip, wanting to do nothing but grip Neil’s hair and haul him over his lap but at the same time, he just wants to kiss Neil hard. “I can’t fix you, Neil. There are three important elements that have to exist in any BDSM scene – honesty, trust and communication. Right now, we have none of those. I can’t trust you to safeword,” Andrew tells Neil quietly, his heart aching. “And I can’t trust your limits.”

Neil stares up at him with tears in his eyes. “Master, I,” He swallows hard. “I’ll tell you everything, just-”

Andrew steps forward and Neil’s breath catches in his throat. Andrew lowers his voice. “Whether or not you tell me, doesn’t change anything right now. Get rid of those barbed wires, Nathaniel.” Neil’s face goes bloodless. “And then come back to me.”


	5. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *takes a deep breath*

“You’d never believe,” Wymack’s saying at their next family dinner about three weeks later. “That messed up kid, Neil?” Andrew glances up immediately, gaze focusing on his adoptive father. “Finally told me what happened to him and agreed to go to Bee regularly.”

Kevin frowns, not bothering to ask about what happened because he knew Wymack wouldn’t tell him. “I wonder what changed.”

It had been killing Andrew every day for walking away from the sub, but there wasn’t a second he regretted it. Neil clearly hated his submission; he didn’t realise that submission was supposed to be a beautiful thing. Andrew wasn’t going to continue helping him ruin himself.

Wymack shrugs, digging into his food. “I think he met someone.”

Andrew doesn’t say a word.

Despite Wymack’s claims that Neil’s consistently visiting the university therapist, Andrew doesn’t see Neil for almost six months. He doesn’t play again, despite Aaron’s begging and pleading, reverting to exactly how he was Before Neil, focusing solely on the club.

He amps up the security at the club, as planned, finally getting extra camera monitors for the security guards, along with the ones in his office.

Kevin thrives as a club Dom, and Thea even visits sometimes to volunteer as a club Dom when they need it. Sometimes a few lucky subs get Dominated by the both of them together, and those were some of the club’s best scenes.

Now, Jeremy was in Andrew’s office, animatedly discussing the changes to the website that Andrew requested. It was exactly six months since Andrew had last seen Neil, and he likes to pretend that he doesn’t miss the brat like a limb.

“Since we’ve already started the live stream on a separate program, would you like to embed software into your website?” Jeremy’s asking in his soft voice and Andrew forces himself to focus. “Do you want something like Chaturbate?”

Andrew thinks about it. “Something like that. They’ll need to login to access the LiveCams,” he tells Jeremy, who nods, writing it down. “So if they’re a member of the club, they can watch it online for free. Non-members will have to pay a daily, monthly or yearly subscription to access the live cams.”

“Alright,” Jeremy agrees thoughtfully. “We can do a chat system as well with a filter for any shitty comments. Do you want to do ratings?”

Andrew’s distracted by a knock on the door. He glances up as Aaron enters, chewing on his lip.

“Neil’s here,” Aaron says quietly, and Andrew’s heart stops for a split second before jumpstarting into overdrive. “He said he wanted to talk to you. He’s in the room.”

Andrew glances at Jeremy, who gives him a wide smile. “Hey, you can go ahead,” Jeremy says immediately. “I wanna go see Jean. I think he’s doing a scene today. Let me know when you’re done so we can finish up here.”

Andrew nods, trying to pretend his heart isn’t racing as he makes his way across the crowded floor, pausing in front of the room.

He forces himself to open the door, entering, breath catching when he sees Neil standing in the middle of the room. He looks different – softer, somehow. His mess of curls has been tamed slightly, still long enough for Andrew to grip and haul around. There isn’t a constant frown on his face.

Neil smiles shyly when he sees Andrew, and Andrew pretends as if his cock isn’t interested in fucking that shy smile off his face. “Neil,” he says lowly.

“You know both of my names but I still don’t know your name, _Master_ ,” Neil says cheekily, and Andrew breathes a quiet sigh of relief. The one thing he feared was Neil losing his sassiness, but he had nothing to be scared of, apparently. “Every time I came here, Aaron already knew what I was here for,” Neil shrugs. “Never had to ask for you by name.”

“Andrew,” Andrew says and Neil grins. “Why are you here, Neil?”

“I’ve been going to therapy,” Neil admits and Andrew nods slowly.

“I know,” Andrew tells him, and Neil frowns. “I’m not stalking you. Wymack’s my dad, he’s been complaining about your stupid team.”

Neil raises his eyebrows. “Wow. Well. I thought Kevin was Wymack’s only child,” he says, eyes wide.

Andrew shrugs. “Adopted,” he tells Neil, who nods, looking apprehensive. “If you’re worried, he didn’t tell me anything about you. He wouldn’t do that.”

Neil exhales slowly. “Okay, good. Can we sit?”

Andrew nods, crossing the room and sitting in his armchair and Neil sits on the bed opposite him.

“Bee said I should tell you what happened to me,” Neil says, voice strong. “But only when I’m mentally and emotionally prepared. I was going to rush over the second she told me that, but when I thought about what she said, I realised there was no way I could talk about it without having a panic attack. She helped me get to terms with what I dealt with, and now I’m ready to tell you.”

“You don’t have to,” Andrew states because Neil’s changed. He can see it, but does that mean Neil would submit to him, now that he had nothing to hide from?

“I know,” Neil nods. “But I want to.” He takes a deep breath. “I had a contracted Dom,” Neil states, meeting Andrew’s eyes unwaveringly and Andrew can feel his heart sinking. “His name was Riko Moriyama.”

“From Evermore?” Andrew asks hollowly, a bit redundantly because there were only so many assholes named Riko Moriyama. Neil nods and Andrew already knows where this is going, well equipped with knowledge of how horrible Riko was.

“We met at a game while he was a Senior and I was a Freshman and he took interest in me. I thought I was special because he kept finding ways to visit me and take me out, so I hid it from the Foxes. He introduced me to BDSM when I confessed to him I liked pain,” Neil keeps his eyes on Andrew’s. “He never told me anything about safewords or limits. It was good at first, I enjoyed the pain. I always submitted willingly to him.

“And then he started exploring his more sadistic side. He’d beat me beyond my limit. I had no way to tell him to stop, he’d gag me and tie my hands. Eventually I tried to escape but that made it worse. He kept me locked up so I couldn’t go to hockey practice and I missed classes. He’d fuck me when he felt like it without bothering to prep me. He’d use knives and needles, but it wasn’t until the last night that it got really bad.”

Andrew doesn’t realise his hands are curled into painfully tight fists. “What happened?” he growls, his voice dark and he’s mere seconds from going to find Riko himself and slaughter him with his bare hands.

“One night, he’d come back raging mad and drunk,” Neil says softly. “It was the night the Ravens had lost to the Foxes. That was the night of Kevin’s accident.”

Andrew’s throat goes dry. He remembers Kevin stumbling into the house, and Andrew thinking Kevin was drunk, only to find Kevin slumped on the floor, cradling his bloody hand, face pale. Riko had cornered him after the match and smashed his hand in, but Kevin, for some reason, never reported him. Only Andrew knew the truth and had kept Kevin’s secret.

After that night, Riko had completely disappeared, quitting the team.

Neil clears his throat. “He tied me down and burnt my arms and face with a Zippo lighter,” Neil whispers and Andrew’s eyes widen. “Fucking laughed when he smelt the burning skin and then took a knife and sliced my cheek and arms and stomach and told me that I deserved it because I was a Fox.”

Neil laughs hollowly and Andrew just stares at him. “He stabbed me with a few needles before he decided he was too drunk to care anymore and locked me in the room without tying me up. He left the needles he’d stuck in my skin, so I forced myself to pick the lock while he was sleeping and called my uncle. He came in less than an hour and –,” Neil hesitates and Andrew raises his eyebrows.

“You can say it,” Andrew says softly, and Neil nods.

“I told him to emasculate the fucker,” Neil whispers, and Andrew snorts, despite the ache in his chest.

“Fuck,” he snorts, and Neil flushes. “Why didn’t you just kill him?”

“Because then he’d be dead,” Neil states blandly. “Death is an escape. I wanted him to suffer.”

“I’m glad he suffered,” Andrew says seriously. “He’s the one who ruined Kevin’s career.”

Neil’s eyes widen. “Are you fucking kidding me?” Andrew shakes his head. “Now I wish I’d cut off his hand too,” he mutters, and Andrew smiles slightly. “But, after that, Riko disappeared. He ran away because he didn’t have the balls to face me,” he grins at his pun and Andrew huffs in amusement. “I’ve overused all my puns with Bee,” Neil grins impishly at Andrew. “It’s your turn to suffer.”

Andrew rolls his eyes, and Neil continues. “But I hated how much I needed Dominating after what happened,” Neil confesses. “I hated myself for enjoying it after what Riko did to me. That’s why Matt was good at first, he always went soft on me, so I never experienced subspace as I did once or twice with Riko in the beginning. I used Matt’s Dominance to show myself that I didn’t need subspace again.”

“And then you had to replace Matt, asshole,” Neil sighs, shaking his head. “Fuck, your Dominance was nothing like Matt or Riko’s. You didn’t force me to bow to you like Riko did and you didn’t just accept my bullshit like Matt did. You met me head on and treated me like an equal and respected my limits and safewords and I fucking hated you for it.”

Neil bites his lips before sliding to his knees before Andrew, and Andrew’s breath hitches when he sees the pure, uninhibited submission in Neil’s gaze. “Bee made me do in-depth research on BDSM. She helped me figure out my limits and figure out that despite how much I didn't want to, I did trust you. I put those limits because I didn’t want to fall for a Dom again. I know... I _know_ that I should’ve put my correct limits previously, but I didn’t _care._ I wanted the pain without submission. A few months ago, I would’ve killed myself before letting myself fall for a Dom.” He takes a deep breath.

“I’m a brat, but I’m willing to submit to you,” he admits softly and Andrew stares into Neil’s fierce blue eyes. “You deserve my submission, Master. I would love for you to be my Dom.” A small smirk tugs across Neil's face. "And just because I'm willing, doesn't mean I'm going to make it easy for you."

Andrew huffs, staring at Neil. “If you break a limit again,” Andrew says. “Whether it be yours or mine, we’re done. No questions asked.”

Neil nods, chewing on his lip. “Yes, Master.”

Andrew leans forward and slides his fingers into his brat’s hair and grips it tightly. Neil’s eyelids flutter, a small smile gracing his face. “Don’t be afraid to use your safewords,” Andrew tells him and Neil nods. “I need to know I can trust you to safeword. Tell me your new limits, brat.”

“My hard limits are blood play, fire play and body modification,” Neil says softly, glancing up at Andrew who nods in encouragement. “Soft limits are gagging and needle play. I think I can enjoy it with the right person.”

“Good,” Andrew says before standing and Neil blinks up at him. “I need to get back to work,” Andrew tells him and Neil scowls.

“You’re such a tease,” he mutters and Andrew grins, gripping Neil’s chin.

“I’m gonna fucking enjoy racking up demerits for you, brat,” he says, and Neil matches his grin.

“So am I, _Andrew_ ,” he responds, and Andrew shakes his head.

“Do something in the meanwhile,” he tells Neil. “I have a meeting to finish.” Neil nods, pouting at Andrew, who snorts, shaking his head. “I’ll be watching. Remember to behave,” is Andrew’s last order, and Neil smirks.

__

Andrew can barely focus on the meeting with Jeremy, his eyes straying constantly to the security monitors. Neil, the brat, drifts almost immediately toward the bar, and Andrew scowls when he sees Neil order three Redheaded sluts one after the other.

Jeremy’s still talking opposite him, but Andrew’s just nodding without listening, scowl deepening when he sees a mischievous smirk cross Neil’s face before he leans over to whisper something in a Dom’s ear next to him.

He’s clearly flirting with the Dom, fingers brushing against the other guy’s arm, and Andrew doesn’t know what his angle is until the Dom signals to Roland and orders a drink, sliding it over to Neil, the fucker, who grins widely.

“Andrew?” Jeremy frowns and Andrew glances at him.

“I’ll be right back,” Andrew tells him and Jeremy looks amused, nodding as Andrew storms out of the office. He goes up to Neil, who smirks, sipping his drink when he sees Andrew.

Andrew huffs, hand sliding in Neil’s hair, and when he yanks, Neil gulps down the rest of his drink and comes more willingly than not, giggling as he follows Andrew.

“I thought I told you to behave,” Andrew growls lowly in Neil’s ear and Neil grins.

“I was behaving,” he says innocently, eyes widening. “You didn’t specify if I should behave _good_.”

Andrew snorts, pulling Neil into his office. Neil raises his eyebrows when he sees Jeremy there, but Andrew’s pushing him onto the ground in front of the couch. “Undress, get on all fours.”

Neil’s attention is taken solely by Andrew, obeying him with a smile playing on his lips. “Are you gonna spank me with an audience, Master?” he asks sweetly, and Andrew grins at him.

“I have something even better,” Andrew promises. His office also has a storage room with extra toys and gear for their playrooms, and Andrew enters, finding what he’s looking for immediately.  

“You’re going to be very quiet,” Andrew warns Neil in a no-nonsense voice as he crouches behind Neil, running a thumb over Neil’s hole and Neil shudders.

“If you say so, Master,” Neil glances back at Andrew, smirking.

He rolls Neil’s balls in his hand, before drawing them through humbler, tightening the screws. Neil swears quietly, dropping on his elbows to lessen the pull on his balls.

“You’re evil,” Neil mutters, and Andrew moves to crouch in front of his head.

“Only sometimes,” Andrew winks at him, sliding his hand in Neil’s hair. “Now, be a good boy,” he says, patting Neil’s ass.

“Always, Master,” Neil says, sticking out his tongue at Andrew playfully, before sinking his upper body onto the floor and accepting his punishment. If he tried to stand or move too much, the humbler would pull painfully on his balls, so it was forcing him to stay in place.

“I’m going to handcuff you and put a blindfold and earplugs in,” Andrew tells Neil softly, and Neil nods, red hair stark against the ground. “Don’t forget to say your safeword if you need it. I’ll be listening. What’s your safeword, brat?”

“Lighter, Master,” Neil murmurs, and Andrew reaches down, wrapping the leather blindfold around Neil’s eyes, pushing in the noise-cancelling earplugs. He handcuffs Neil’s arms behind his back, and Neil sighs deeply, sinking into the position.

Jeremy’s on his phone, giving them an imitation of privacy, glancing up as Andrew slides into his chair behind his desk again, ignoring his kneeling sub in the corner.

“So, where were we?” Andrew asks Jeremy, who glances down at his notes.

“We were talking about updating the membership database,” Jeremy says thoughtfully, tapping his pen on the notepad. “I was thinking about making you the only person with the authorisation to make changes to it. I know all your staff have access to update or change profiles, but as we get more people, maybe it’ll be safer if you’re the only admin.”

Andrew purses his lips. “We’ll keep Nicky and Aaron because Aaron’s in charge when I’m not here and Nicky’s the DM. Or at least he can have access to update their profile, not change anything that’s there already.”

Jeremy nods. “That’ll work. You’ll have to get someone who’ll set up and supervise the live cam. I know Nicky’s doing it right now, but I think you should get someone solely for it, who can also monitor the chat.”

Andrew nods, thinking about it. He glances over at Neil, whose cheek is pressed against the ground, ass high in the air. His eyes are closed, and he’s breathing slowly. Andrew’s cock throbs in his pants and he berates it silently, telling it to mind its business.

Andrew focuses on Jeremy, wrapping up the meeting efficiently, and Jeremy promises to send him the quotation by the following week before he leaves to see Jean again. Andrew stands, making his way over Neil, crouching behind him and releasing his ballsack.

A slight shudder wracks through Neil, and Andrew sits in the couch, drawing Neil’s head onto his lap, stroking his head gently as he unties the blindfold, taking out the earplugs.

Neil sighs shakily, blinking up hazily at Andrew. He smiles lightly, nuzzling Andrew’s lap. He’s quiet until Andrew tugs his head up, stroking his face.

“Hey,” Andrew murmurs as Neil slowly drifts out of subspace. Neil blinks a few times, coming back to himself before answering.

“Did you come get me because you were jealous?” is the first thing out of Neil’s mouth as he grins cheekily at Andrew. Andrew sighs, reaching down and uncuffing Neil’s wrists.

“Should’ve kept you under longer,” he mutters and Neil smirks at Andrew. “And no,” he responds, emphasising his answer with a firm tug to Neil’s hair. “I wasn’t jealous.”

“Then why?” Neil asks rudely, and Andrew tugs his hair again.

“Have some respect, brat,” Andrew warns and Neil grins salaciously, clambering onto Andrew’s lap ungracefully.

He wraps his arms around Andrew’s neck, smiling sweetly at Andrew. “Will you tell me why you came to get me, daddy?”

An unexpected burst of laughter escapes from Andrew and he smacks Neil’s ass hard. Neil laughs delightedly, kissing Andrew’s cheek.

“I just don’t condone drunkenness in my club,” Andrew tells Neil, whose eyes widen.

“Is that why you walk around with a breathalyser?” He asks and Andrew shrugs noncommittally.

“I don’t play with subs who are drunk,” Andrew shrugs. “I’m running a BDSM club, not a bar.”

Neil blinks rapidly as he stares at Andrew. “You _own_ Twilight? I thought you were just a security guard.” He groans. “So when I threatened to talk to the manager…”

Andrew grins. “I would’ve led you right into my office and spanked you.”

Neil wiggles in Andrew’s lap. “I do love spankings.”

“Funishments send you to subspace,” Andrew observes, smacking Neil’s thigh to keep him in place. Neil grins salaciously and Andrew’s cock throbs. “Bring the paddle and get over my lap, brat,” he orders, pointing to the wooden slab hanging on the wall.

“Aww,” Neil says innocently. “What did I do now, daddy?”

“You’re getting five spanks for every time you call me that,” Andrew growls and Neil’s gasps dramatically.

“Daddy, you can’t do that,” he begs and Andrew snorts.

Neil hops up excitedly, grabbing the paddle and giving it to Andrew. “Go easy on me, okay daddy,” he murmurs, and Andrew huffs at Neil’s blatant disobedience.

“Get on my lap,” Andrew growls and Neil drapes himself over Andrew’s lap willingly, presenting his gorgeous ass to Andrew. “Safeword,” Andrew says, caressing Neil’s rump.

“Lighter, daddy,” Neil giggles, and Andrew shakes his head in amusement.

“That’s twenty. Plus ten for disobeying club rules. Would you like to add any more before we start?”

Neil’s quiet for a while before he answers, voice soft. “No, daddy.”

“Good brat,” Andrew grins. “That’s thirty-five in total. Keep count. If you miss any, I’m starting over from one.”

Neil exhales shakily, nodding as he braces himself on the floor. Andrew fingers Neil’s abused balls, before picking up the paddle and landing it heavily on Neil’s ass.

Neil screams, and Andrew beats his ass until it’s bruised and cherry red.

_

Neil’s whimpering on Andrew’s lap, not fully in subspace but he’s breathing slowly, and Andrew lets him turn over and curl up in his lap.

“Come home with me, pet,” Andrew says softly, and Neil blinks wetly at him. “I need to take care of your bruises.”

Neil stares at him, and Andrew strokes his tear-stained face. “Okay,” he whispers, nodding. “Only if you promise not to kidnap me.”

“I promise,” Andrew murmurs, knowing how much Neil must trust him, and he’s determined not to ruin that, not after what happened with Riko. Neil smiles, nosing Andrew’s cheek.

“Then let’s go,” he mumbles, hands tightening around Andrew’s neck.

“Get dressed, pet,” Andrew murmurs, and Neil twists his face at the thought of the underwear rubbing against his bruised ass. “I’ll carry you to the car,” Andrew promises and Neil nods, wiggling into his clothes as Andrew closes the computer and uses the walkie-talkie to inform Aaron and Renee that he was leaving. Renee would take over the security cameras while he was gone.

He picks up Neil, who curls up against him, resting his head on Andrew’s shoulder, and Andrew loves the fact that he’s the one who tamed the brat, albeit temporarily.

He walks with Neil through the employees’ back door to the private parking lot. Neil sighs, nuzzling Andrew’s neck as Andrew unlocks his car.

“Would you like to lie in the backseat?” Andrew asks Neil softly, and Neil whines, shaking his head and holding Andrew tighter.

Andrew smiles, gently lowering Neil to the front passenger seat, lowering the back of the seat and letting Neil curl up on his side.

His house isn’t too far off, thankfully, and he keeps one hand in Neil’s hair, stroking lightly as he goes to his house. When he arrives, he parks in his garage, coming out and taking Neil, carrying him into his house.

Neil’s on the edge of consciousness as Andrew carries him to his bed, letting Neil sink into the soft bed on his front. He takes off Neil’s pants gently, pulling his underwear to his knees.

He treats Neil’s beautifully bruised ass and thighs, making Neil whimper as he hugs the pillow. He pulls Neil’s underwear back up when he’s finished, covering Neil with the blankets.

He strips his jeans and jersey, pulling on comfortable sweats. He turns to leave, but Neil’s hand snakes out from under the covers, latching on to Andrew’s wrist.

“Stay with me,” Neil begs softly, blinking sleepily up at Andrew, tugging lightly at his wrist.

Andrew can’t really bring himself to say no, drawing closer to Neil and slipping under the covers with him. Neil curls up to Andrew’s side immediately, his breathing evening out as he finally succumbs to unconsciousness.


	6. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy spooky month! Welcome to the best month of the year ^_^

Neil blinks slowly as he awakens, sunlight pouring into the unfamiliar room. He frowns, disoriented, until he turns over and sees his Dom laying there, still passed out.  

Neil stares at him for a few heartbeats, remembering when he’d first seen Andrew, weeks before he was attacked outside the club, after which he was saved by Andrew. 

It had been prior to a scene with Matt, and he’d seen Andrew at the bar, nursing a glass of scotch, his intense eyes focused on the main stage where a whipping scene was taking place. Neil had been immediately drawn to him; Andrew looked like the kind of Dom that would give him exactly what he needed.  

And, at the time, what Neil had thought he needed was someone who would force him to submit, force him to remember his place and force him to remember exactly why he _didn’t_  need a Dom.  

So he’d asked Matt about the quiet Dom sitting by the bar, and Matt’s response was a simple  _he doesn’t scene anymore._ He didn’t elaborate when Neil begged, just carried Neil to a playroom, asked him his safeword and gave him a beating that was mediocre at best.  

But when Neil had encountered Andrew in real life, what he found wasn’t what he’d expected.  

Andrew didn’t seem to mind Neil’s brattiness, in fact, he seemed to thrive on it, even though Neil was more of an asshole than a brat most of the time. Worse yet, subspace with Andrew was the most intense thing Neil had experienced. Andrew seemed to read Neil’s responses perfectly and know exactly how much Neil could take.  

Neil hadn’t completely lied; he did hate Andrew after that first scene, but it wasn’t for the reason he’d told Andrew. He’d hated Andrew because he knew that Andrew would be the Dom to break through his carefully built defences, and he was right. Andrew had torn down Neil’s walls with respect and careful Domination. 

Now, looking at the Dom who taught Neil what it was like to truly submit, and still feeling the aches of the beatings from the previous night, Neil feels his heart swell with an unnamed emotion.  

Andrew’s beautiful, with the sunlight shining in his hair and lighting up his face. Neil rolls over, staring at Andrew, focusing on his high cheekbones and pouty pink lips. Andrew’s breathing slowly, and Neil takes his time to drag his gaze down Andrew’s bare chest, roaming his tattooed arms and muscular abdomen.  

Neil cannot find a single regret for agreeing for Andrew to be his Dom. Unlikely as it had been, Bee had helped more than he expected, and he’d been able to let go of his cynicism toward Doms. Riko had fucked him up and he’d finally accepted that the asshole had just been a fucking piece of shit and nothing close to what a Dom was like. 

It was comforting, to say the least, to have a Dom that respected his safewords and limits and still didn’t hold back when it came to disciplining him.  

“Staring,” Andrew murmurs in his deep, gravelly morning voice and Neil gets chills everywhere, shivering. 

“Problem?” he retorts cheekily and a small smirk tugs at Andrew’s full lips. 

“I haven’t yet woken up, and you’re already begging for a spanking?” Andrew growls smoothly, eyes still shut but somehow, he manages to maintain a smug expression. 

Neil grins although Andrew can’t see it, turning and curving his body against Andrew with a sultry smile. “I’m always begging for a spanking, Master,” he croons, shameless, and finally Andrew’s eyes slide open, twin honeys like molten gold as he stares at Neil. 

“Don’t you think I deserve a spanking?” Neil asks sweetly and Andrew’s hand slips under Neil’s waist, gripping his bruised ass and Neil can’t hold back the whimper that escapes on its own. 

Andrew gropes Neil’s ass, which he’d bruised black and blue the night before, without any remorse for Neil crying and sobbing over his lap. Neil  _loved_ it _._  

Neil moans, feeling his cock thickening against Andrew’s thigh, and for the first time in two and a half years, his arousal isn’t accompanied by the underlying of self-hatred. 

Neil bites his lip, rocking against Andrew, cheeks burning as Andrew stares at him with darkened eyes. “You’re grinding on me like a fucking slut,” Andrew observes, and Neil’s lips part as a sharp breath punches out of his lungs, arousal sparking hot like fire in his veins. 

 _“_ Fuck,” Neil gasps out, feeling ridiculously horny for the first time in... years, and there’s nothing that could stop him from curving his body against Andrew and moaning, “fucking kiss me,” pleadingly in a whimpering voice. 

And it results in a sharp slap against his bruised ass, not the feeling of Andrew’s soft lips against his as he’d expected. 

“Manners, brat,” Andrew orders, eyes not moving from Neil’s desperate ones, and Neil’s teeth sink into his lower lip as he gazes at Andrew through his eyelashes. 

“Kiss me, Master?” he pants breathlessly, and Andrew’s jaw tightens for the fraction of a second. 

“Fucking brat,” Andrew murmurs, and Neil giggles, pushing closer to Andrew until their lips are mere millimetres apart.  

Andrew sighs heavily, his breath brushing Neil’s lips, and then he’s leaning forward. The second his lips touch Neil’s, Neil’s entire world is forgotten as he surges forward, deepening the kiss almost immediately.  

Even though he’s just woken up, Andrew tastes weirdly of a mixture of whiskey and hot breath. It’s a dizzying concoction, and Neil can barely breathe as he inhales Andrew, clambering onto Andrew’s lap without even realising, pushing their bodies closer as if he could climb inside of Andrew.  

Their lips slide together, slick and soft, and Neil’s fingers are curling around Andrew’s shoulders, brushing up his neck and making Andrew shiver. He can feel the press of Andrew’s hard cock against his barely covered ass and for once, he isn’t afraid.  

Andrew’s kisses leave him high, and he’s a hopeless addict, breaking apart for air and surging forward for more, grinding down on Andrew’s cock shamelessly.  

His arousal reaches a roaring wave and Neil has to pull back before he gets dragged under. He loves funishments, but even he knew where the line was – coming without permission would result in a real punishment, and even a brat like Neil didn’t willingly want that to happen.  

He presses kisses up Andrew’s jawline, panting in Andrew’s ear as he breathes, “make it hurt, Master,” in a voice that’s choked with lust, “make it hurt and then fuck me into the mattress.” 

One of Andrew’s hands land on the square middle of Neil’s chest, pushing him back. Neil knows Andrew can feel how his heart jumps when he gazes into Andrew’s eyes and sees nothing but black lust.  

“Safeword,” Andrew growls, not stopping Neil, who’s still rocking pathetically against Andrew’s covered cock.  

“Lighter,” Neil whispers, so hard that it was actually painful. “And red and yellow.” 

Andrew searches Neil’s eyes for a split second, before coming to a decision. “Hands and knees. If you move from that position, you’ll be getting a real punishment.” 

“What if I want a real punishment?” Neil dares to say, heart swelling and bursting with the same emotion as he gazes down at Andrew, who smirks.  

“If you wanted a spiked cock cage that badly, you should’ve just asked, pet,” Andrew says faux sweetly, and Neil shudders at the thought, immediately rolling off Andrew and getting on his knees, arching his back.  

Andrew laughs lowly, the sound rolling across Neil’s back and settling in the pit of his abdomen. “Good boy,” Andrew praises and Neil hides his flushing face in the pillow, wiggling his ass to distract Andrew.  

Andrew smacks his ass and roughly pushes down his underwear, leaning over him and getting something out of the nightstand drawer. “I can’t beat you with your ass like this,” Andrew intones, a hint of regret layering his voice. Neil whines and is rewarded with a pinch on his bruised ass that makes him yelp. “That doesn’t mean I can’t make it hurt.” 

Neil’s blood runs hot with anticipation, and it seems like Andrew’s taking forever, but then he’s talking again – “Have you ever heard of vampire gloves, brat?” He asks Neil lowly and Neil’s breath catches in his throat.  

“Yes, Sir,” the words tear themselves out of Neil’s mouth in excitement. He’s heard of them but never had them on him. He tells Andrew just that.  

“Good,” Andrew rumbles. “They feel amazing on bare skin but they’re gonna feel even better on your battered ass. Give me a colour, pet.” 

Neil knows Andrew’s asking because vampire gloves are just skirting the edge of his soft limit, needle play, but the thought of the gloves just makes Neil’s heart swell in excitement. 

“Green, Master,” Neil whispers, before hesitating. Andrew had said that trust, honesty and communication were integral parts of their scenes, so Neil adds, voice soft, “just don’t puncture me.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Andrew murmurs, a soft layer of pride in his voice and Neil flushes. “It’s normally used for spanking, but that’s not what we’re going to do with it,” Andrew tells Neil, leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss at the base of Neil’s spine. “Good boy,” he murmurs and Neil buries his smile in the pillow. 

Andrew rests his hand heavily on Neil’s ass, and for a split second, Neil feels nothing. And then, he screams when Andrew drags the glove across his ass cheek.  

It feels like tens of thousands of spikes are being dragged across his skin, not enough to puncture but enough to set his nerves on fire and make his cock hang heavy between his legs.  

“Don’t move,” is Andrew’s order as the glove leaves Neil’s skin, and Neil can’t, even if he wanted to defy Andrew’s authority, because his muscles are seized with anticipation, expecting the gloves to make another appearance at any moment.  

When they do, there are two of them, and it feels like Neil’s being flayed alive, his bruised, battered ass sending jolts of fire through him and Neil  _wails._  

He’s close – and it’s a surprising revelation when he realises that he could probably come untouched, although it’s highly improbable without something touching his cock. Andrew sends fire streaking across the back of Neil’s thighs, making him scream until his voice is hoarse.  

“The neighbours are going to think you’re killing me,” Neil chokes out in laughter, realising his cheeks are wet with tears he didn’t even know were streaking down his face.  

“Let them,” Andrew says casually. “Maybe they’ll call the police. What would you do if the police barge in here and see you coming untouched like the slut you are, just from a little pain?” 

Neil’s cock gives a pained jerk and he sobs into the pillow. “ _Andrew_ ,” he groans, wanting to beg, his ass on fire and his hole clenching around air. “Master,” he gasps, realising his error when Andrew’s hands leave his body altogether. 

“Why should I fuck you?” Andrew asks lowly, voice thick and Neil swallows. “You can’t just change your limits and expect me to go with the flow.” 

That’s  _exactly_  what Neil expected. But this was Andrew, why was Neil surprised? 

“Fuck,” Neil sighs, rewarded with a harsh smack with Andrew’s now-bare hand. He moans, pushing back and searching for more, but he doesn’t get anything, just loses Andrew’s touch on him.  

He needs it back, immediately. “This is the first time I’ve gotten this hard without Domination,” Neil whispers, and is rewarded with Andrew’s fingers ghosting over his ass. The touch sends thrills down his spine.  

“I never thought I’d want to get fucked again,” Neil confesses. “I thought I’d lost all interest in bottoming. I’ve never wanted to be on my hands and knees again. Now all I want to feel is your huge cock rammed in my ass, filling me up so much that I have no space to  _think_.” 

Andrew’s next hand lands on his hips. Neil’s breathing shudders. “And then there’s the cold hard fact that I want you,” Neil’s voice is tiny, raw. He can’t seem to get the words out otherwise. “I want you to be my Dom. I want to submit to you. I want you to make me submit,” Neil whispers hollowly. “I can’t remember the last time I  _wanted_  to submit.” 

Soft lips press against the base of his spine and Neil hides his reactions in the pillow. “I want you to give me a contract,” Neil continues, his voice muffled by the pillow, feeling more openly splayed out than any of Andrew’s beatings had left him. “I want to be yours.” 

Andrew’s next touch is his lips against Neil’s rim, a fierce shudder wracking through Neil. Andrew’s next words are hot puffs of air against Neil sensitive pucker, making Neil’s pores raise.  

“I told you unwilling submission doesn’t look good on you,” Andrew murmurs, and Neil blinks wetly. “Because right now, you look fucking beautiful.” 

Neil doesn’t even have time to _process_  that statement, before Andrew’s hands are spreading his cheeks roughly, tongue dipping unhesitatingly into Neil’s hole, and a wail tears out of Neil’s throat. 

Andrew’s tongue drags along Neil’s sensitive pucker, fingers digging into his skin as he holds him open. Neil sobs as Andrew licks a messy stripe across his hole.  

He can’t  _breathe_ , because no one’s ever done this before. It feels like every nerve is on fire as Andrew’s soft lips press hard against his pucker. Andrew’s tongue laps at Neil’s hole, rubbing against his taint and Neil whimpers, his cock throbbing between his legs. 

He spreads Neil open, fucking him with his tongue, making Neil’s cock drip precum. He sucks on Neil’s rim, sending sparks of bliss shooting up Neil’s spine. 

Andrew pulls back, making a desperate whine escape Neil. “What are you doing later?” Andrew asks casually, as if he isn’t dipping two fingers into Neil, making him choke.  

Neil can barely  _think_  straight, pressing back against Andrew’s fingers, fisting the sheets as he gasps for air. “I-  _fuck_ , I have class this morning,” he whimpers as Andrew’s fingers spread in his ass, making his cock throb.  

He’s so fucking close already, and he wants Andrew to fucking  _do_  something. “Then I have training,” he adds on, a wet gasp exploding from his chest as Andrew rubs his prostate.  

He frowns when Andrew pulls out his fingers, glancing back as Andrew stands, wiping his hands off. “I’m going to brush my teeth, are you staying for breakfast?” 

Neil stares at him, his cock aching and mind foggy. “Wh- I thought you were going to fuck me?” 

“Did I say I was going to?” Andrew asks sweetly and Neil groans, because Andrew  _didn’t._ Andrew slides a hand into Neil’s hair, gripping firmly and tugging him up until he’s kneeling.  

Neil moans as a shot of pain sparks in his scalp, searing down his spine. “You seem to be under the misguided impression that you’re the one in charge here, brat,” Andrew croons, and Neil scowls. “I’ll consider your request for the next time you come to the dungeon.” 

Neil blinks wetly,  _so_  fucking close that if Andrew tugs his hair too hard, he might come. He licks his lips, trying to get his arousal under control. The denial just makes him harder. 

“I won’t be able to make it to the dungeon for a few days,” Neil complains, and Andrew smirks, reaching down with his free hand and giving Neil’s cock a firm stroke that almost makes him buckle.  

“Then I guess you’ll have to go orgasm free for the next few days,” is Andrew’s response and Neil groans. “You can take a cold shower, brat.” His gaze turns deadly. “And I dare you to come in the next few days. I can assure you, you won’t like the consequences.” 

Neil gets an excited thrill down his spine, leaning forward and kissing Andrew without hesitation. Andrew stiffens, but then he responds, fingers tightening in Neil’s hair as he kisses Neil back hard, taking control.  

Neil could really get used to this.  

__ 

“I told him,” Neil tells Bee softly, cupping the steaming mug of chai tea between his hands. “He didn’t hate me or pity me. I was afraid he would go easy on me, but he didn’t. He took care of me as he always did.” 

“I’m glad,” Bee says honestly, smiling at Neil. “What happened?” 

“He told me that if I broke any limits, we’re done,” Neil tells Bee, who nods. “And told me not to be afraid to use my safeword. I didn’t know he was the owner of Twilight, I just knew he had access to the security cameras, so I tested him. I wanted to see what he would’ve done if I’d disobeyed him.” 

Bee laughs lightly, shaking her head in amusement. “So I maxed out my drinks limit, then I flirted with another Dom to get another drink. Andrew was there in no time, yanking me into his office. Fuck, it’s so _easy_  being with him, Bee. His punishments never push me over my limit. He never lets his emotions get the better of him, even when he’s angry.” 

Neil flushes, looking down at his chai tea as if it held all the secrets in the world. “I don’t expect it to be easy all the time. Sometimes my mouth moves before my brain can catch up. But, I think I can trust him to make it better.” 

Bee smiles proudly, crossing her legs. “You’ve grown quite a lot since you first came in here because of Wymack’s orders, Neil,” Bee says softly. “Do you remember what I asked you on your first day in my office? You weren’t able to answer it then.” 

Neil bites his lip, taking a sip of his tea. “You asked me what changed my mind about Doms when I met Andrew.” 

Bee nods. “Can you answer it now?” 

Neil takes another sip, thinking hard. “I think what started changing my mind was when he rejected my kiss. I made him come, and he didn’t just assume that it was fine to kiss me. But the catalyst was the spanking he’d given me when I came to the club the time after that.” 

Neil inhales shakily. “He didn’t walk in and see the sub who pissed him off and made him safeword. He walked in and saw a sub in need. He could’ve thrown me out the club at any time, but instead, he gave me a spanking he knew I needed. He took care of me first and didn’t just brush me away.” 

Neil closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. “I didn’t think he wanted me again. That’s why I went with the new Dom. And then I managed to fuck that up too, and still, he was there for me. He never took his anger out on me. He pushed me away because he knew it was better for me. But he told me to get better, and come back to him. And that’s what I did.” 

“So, have you figured out how you feel about him?” Bee asks gently and Neil’s cheeks burn before he answers.  

“I think I’m in love with him,” Neil whispers, blushing brightly. “But it’s weird because I only recently found out his name.” He glances up at Bee, who’s smiling at him. “Do you think it’s love?” 

“Love is an intense emotion, Neil, and one that only you could decide upon. How does he make you feel?” 

Neil drinks down the rest of his tea before he answers, and Bee waits patiently. He places the cup aside, linking his fingers together on his lap.  

“He makes me feel safe,” Neil says softly. “He makes me feel like I could trust him to take care of me. He isn’t intimidated by my brattiness and he isn’t annoyed by it. He makes me feel light and carefree. No matter how much I piss him off, he never pushes past my limits. He makes me fly. He’s so fucking gorgeous, every time I see him I get butterflies.” 

Neil laughs lightly, slouching in his chair. “I’m in love with him, aren’t I?” 

Bee grins along with Neil. “Seems like you’ve already gotten it figured out.” 

__ 

Neil grins at Aaron when he walks in, swiping his membership card. “Don’t bother telling him I’m here,” he smirks at Andrew’s twin, who rolls his eyes. “He’ll find me eventually.” 

Neil walks through the club, going to the bar and ordering his favourite drink – Redheaded Slut, throwing it back before making his way to the VIP room.  

He steps over the no entry sign hanging from a chain in front of the door, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.  

Like he’d told Andrew, he hadn’t been able to come to the club in a few days, and he’d taken forever to get dressed today because he wanted to look good for Andrew for once.  

He’d decided on skin-tight black jeans and a black sheer crop top with no underwear. He knows he looks good, and only hopes Andrew appreciates his efforts as he walks into the room, glancing around.  

He raises his eyebrows when he sees a stack of paper on the bed. When he picks it up, he grins widely, seeing that it’s a contract between  _Andrew Minyard (Dom)_ and  _Neil Josten (sub)_.  

Neil’s heart thumps excitedly as he lays on the bed on his stomach, propping his head up on his palm as he grabs the pen next to the contract, reading through it.  

He fills it out, making changes and initialling where necessary. He chooses his kinks and limits, writing in his safeword, before reading the conditions of their agreement.  

When he’s satisfied, he signs messily and dates it, resting the contract gently on the side of the bed with the pen on it. He crawls up the bed, turning over onto his back and resting his head on the pillow.  

He glances around the ceiling of the room, finally finding the small black security camera nestled in the corner, his lips curving into a mischievous smile. Keeping his eyes on the little red light, he unzips his pants and pulls out his cock, which has been half hard since he walked into the room and saw the contract. 

He gives his cock a long stroke, imagining Andrew sitting behind his desk and watching him on the camera. His cock hardens in his hand, giving an excited jerk. He exhales shakily, stroking his cock firmly, letting his moans fill the room. What would Andrew do to him when he found him? 

His cock pulses out precum, and he hardens even more when he imagines Andrew fucking him, walking in and not saying anything, just spreading his legs and thrusting his cock in.  

Maybe one day, Neil thinks. When they’re more comfortable with each other. Neil couldn’t wait to learn Andrew more.

He continues stroking his cock, hoping Andrew didn’t make him wait for too long, because he’s already hard and aching. Thankfully, the door opens, and Neil’s cock hardens painfully when he glances over and see Andrew standing there, eyebrows raised as he surveys Neil, laying on the bed fully clothed with a hand wrapped around his cock. Andrew looks delicious, in a tight black jersey with the club logo that makes his muscles bulge and fitted black jeans.

Neil’s hand pauses on his cock, trying to gauge Andrew’s reaction to his blatant disobedience.

“Don’t stop on my account,” Andrew says blandly, shutting the door behind him and not sparing Neil another glance.  

Neil feels arousal burning bright like fire in his abdomen and he continues stripping his cock, keeping his eyes on Andrew. Andrew walks over to his armchair, taking the contract and sitting in the seat, propping his legs up on the bed as he settles down to read.  

Neil groans, frustrated, hand dropping from his cock and almost immediately, Andrew’s hard voice whips him. “Don’t stop,” Andrew orders, not even looking up.  

Neil grins, hand finding its place back around his erection, breathing heavily as Andrew casually reads the contract.  

Andrew licks his finger, flipping the page. Neil whimpers. “Faster,” Andrew orders, and Neil blinks, his balls drawing up already.  

“Fuck,” he whispers, his hand stripping his cock faster. He’s so close already, horny since he’d woken up in Andrew’s bed. “I’m close,” he chokes out, but Andrew doesn’t look moved.  

“Hold it,” is Andrew’s order, and Neil cries out, battling his orgasm as he continues stroking his cock. Just when he thinks he’s going to have to disobey Andrew and come, Andrew says, “stop”.  

Neil exhales slowly, dropping his hand. Andrew still doesn’t look up, flipping the page. “Clothes off. Ass in the air. Finger yourself. Lube’s in the first drawer.” 

Neil immediately shoves off his pants excitedly, heart racing as he wiggles out of his top, tossing his clothes off the bed. He reaches for the lube, slicking his fingers as he presses his cheek against the pillow.  

He pushes a finger in, moaning softly, his cock bobbing between his thighs as he opens himself up painstakingly. He’s only done this a few times before, when he allowed himself to masturbate while thinking of Andrew. It was always Andrew.  

Neil keeps his eyes on Andrew as he pushes two fingers in, his wrist cramping slightly but not ebbing his arousal.  

He reaches one hand down, wrapping around his cock and he whimpers shakily. Almost immediately, Andrew’s dark eyes glance up at him.  

“Did I give you permission to touch your cock?” Andrew asks lowly and Neil grins.  

“No, you didn’t, Master,” he whispers, as he continues stroking his dick, three fingers buried in his hole. He shivers under Andrew’s hard glare, but Andrew doesn’t say anything else, just turns back to reading the contract.  

Neil strokes his aching cock, dying to have Andrew’s fingers on him, or in him. Andrew finishes reading the contract, signing it and Neil’s heart skips a beat.  

But Andrew doesn’t move, instead, with a drawling voice, he reads his limits and safewords, agreeing to any changes Neil makes. Neil whines, twisting his fingers in himself and just barely brushing his prostate.  

When Andrew’s finally fucking done teasing Neil, he sets the contract aside, his dark eyes focusing fully on Neil. “Would you like a whipping, paddling, caning or spanking, brat?” He asks in a low voice and Neil grins.  

“A whipping,” he says excitedly, and Andrew raises his eyebrows, nodding thoughtfully.  

“On the cross,” Andrew orders, and Neil twists his face mockingly. 

“Make me,” he grins mischievously at Andrew and Andrew huffs, standing and gripping Neil’s hair, dragging him from the bed and practically tossing him at the cross.  

Neil’s cock throbs at the manhandling, and then Andrew’s roughly handcuffing his wrists and ankles to the cross. Andrew doesn’t say anything except ask for Neil’s safeword, which he responds immediately.  

He pulls Neil’s cock through the hole in the cross, sliding a silicone cock and ball ring on, restricting Neil’s genitals. Neil groans, glancing down at his poor hard cock, hoping that he’ll get to come today. 

Andrew slips a leather blindfold over Neil’s eyes and Neil whimpers as one of his senses is cut off. He hears Andrew walking around the room, making deliberate steps, his pores raising in anticipation. 

“You seem to keep forgetting two important things,” Andrew’s voice is low, his breath brushing across Neil’s back and Neil shivers.  

“What’s that?” He asks rudely and there’s a swishing sound and then sharp fire spreads across his ass. Neil  _screams._  

“The first thing,” Andrew says casually, as if he hadn’t just caned Neil’s ass. “Is that you’re not in charge, brat.” 

Another whack, and it burns, pain spreading through Neil’s body, making his cock jerk as he wails.  

“The second thing,” Andrew’s walking around Neil and Neil’s shuddering, tears wetting the leather over his eyes. He can already feel himself losing control over his mind, submitting so fucking fast as the endorphins rush through his body. “Is that you seem to have no fucking respect.” 

“Fuck,” Neil trembles, and then Andrew canes him again, making his body jerk as he cries out.  

He’s losing it, he’s slipping, faster than he’s ever done before. How did Andrew always seem to know what he needed?  

“Master,” Neil moans, shaking in the restraints, and then Andrew whacks his ass with the cane again. He continues over and over, each time the pain gets almost unbearable, but Neil always finds pleasure in the pain. The endorphins rush through him, making him feel light-headed.

Andrew continues caning his ass, the pain almost numb as pleasure whooshes through Neil’s body like an all-encompassing fire, burning him up from the inside-out.  

This time, he doesn’t fight it. This time, willingly, he submits to the fire and lets it burn him alive.  

__ 

Neil hangs from the handcuffs, limp. His ass is a blood red, covered in thick welts from the caning Andrew’d given him.  

Andrew takes Neil down from the restraints. It’s the first time Neil’s gone under so quickly, and just from a few hits on his ass.  

Andrew doesn’t mind, it just proves how much Neil trusts him and eases his mind that Neil did, in fact, get better.  

He carries the sub over to the bed, holding him close as he strokes his back. He lays Neil down onto the mattress, the sub shivering and whimpering, and Andrew gets an energy drink from the mini-fridge, placing it on the small table next to the bed.

He covers Neil with the blanket, sliding under the covers with him, holding him close and rubbing his back as the sub curls into him, his head on Andrew’s chest.  

He’s so fucking adorable, and everything Andrew wanted in a sub. He finally _wants_ to submit, despite his brattiness, and Andrew quite enjoys his little disobedient, disrespectful side.  

He slides a hand into Neil’s hair, massaging his head. He doesn’t know how long it is before Neil’s shifting slightly, blinking up at Andrew with hazy, gorgeous eyes.  

“Master,” Neil croaks out, and Andrew grabs the energy drink, giving it to Neil to drink. Neil swallows some quickly, almost finishing the bottle before handing it over to Andrew.  

Andrew puts the bottle aside, focusing on Neil. “How are you, pet?” He asks gently and Neil smiles, putting his head back in Andrew’s chest.  

“I’ve never sunk so quickly or so deeply,” Neil whispers. “I’ve also never trusted a Dom so much. Thank you, Master.” 

Andrew smiles, leaning down to press a kiss to Neil’s hair. “Turn over,” he tells Neil gently. “Let me take care of your bruises.” 

Neil nods, grabbing a pillow and hugging it as he turns over to his stomach. Andrew traces a finger over the thick welts, before getting bruise cream to rub on Neil’s ass.  

Neil moans as Andrew caresses his ass, looking at Andrew over his shoulder. “How does it look?” He asks sweetly, wiggling his ass and Andrew smirks.  

He leans down and playfully bites Neil’s ruined ass and Neil whimpers. “I’m still hard,” Neil reminds Andrew in a choked voice, and Andrew slides a finger between Neil’s thugs, rubbing his taint and brushing against his swollen balls. “F-fuck.” 

“Hmm,” Andrew says thoughtfully, caressing Neil’s ass. “What should we do about that?” 

“You could fuck me?” Neil asks hopefully, and Andrew raises an eyebrow, nails scraping against Neil’s ass cheeks and Neil’s voice breaks into a moan. 

“Come home with me,” Andrew can’t really stop himself from saying, not really wanting to let the brat go, now that he’s finally gotten him. 

Neil’s lips curve into a mischievous smile and he flushes lightly. “Always, Master.” 

__ 

Neil’s nestled into the front passenger seat of Andrew’s Maserati, his hard cock throbbing and tucked away in his tight pants, which he regrets wearing, even if the jeans are chafing against his welts in a good way, making him feel hazily aroused.   

Andrew starts the car, and the engine purrs to life. “Take your cock out and stroke yourself,” Andrew commands and Neil sends him a disbelieving look.  

“Are you serious?” Neil snaps before he could think about it and Andrew reaches over and squeezes Neil’s erection so hard, he forgets how to breathe. Andrew doesn’t look angry, his eyes on the windscreen and the rest of his body is relaxed.  

“Have some manners, brat,” Andrew says casually, and Neil lets out a choked sob as sharp, unpleasant pain sparks through his cock.  

“I’m sorry, Master,” Neil whispers, and Andrew releases his cock, letting Neil gasp for air. Neil glances at him to see if he’d do anything else, but it seems as if it was forgiven already.  

Real Doms were weird, Neil thinks. It was surprising him at every turn. Andrew doesn’t have to say anything else before Neil’s unzipping his pants and letting his aching cock escape.  

He gasps as the cold air condition hits his aching erection, but there’s nothing he could do about it as Andrew waits patiently for him to wrap his fingers around his cock.  

The contrast of his warm fingers makes a shock snake through his spine. His cock is wet with precum and he uses it to lube his way as he strokes himself painfully slow.  

He’s so close to exploding, and he’s sure that as soon as the cock ring comes off, his orgasm will be right there. His balls are aching, throbbing, and his cock feels swollen.  

He’s never felt hornier, and Andrew doesn’t even look at him as he pulls out of the parking lot. His jeans rub against his bruises, sending sparks of arousal straight to his cock.  

He strokes his cock hard, turning to blatantly check out Andrew, watching his biceps flex as he’s turning the steering wheel and gazing at how his Adam’s Apple bobs.  

“Shit,” Neil hisses, dropping his hand from his cock when he feels his orgasm trying to pulse past the tight cock ring.  

“I didn’t tell you to stop,” Andrew murmurs, and Neil groans, wrapping his hand around his cock again, this time staring aimlessly at the surroundings as they shoot past.  

The exhibitionism makes his arousal stronger, and he hopes one day that he’ll get to suck Andrew’s cock while he’s driving.  

Just the thought of it – Neil hisses, his arousal nearing the right side of pain. His balls are swollen and literally on the way of turning blue.  

Thankfully, they swerve into Andrew’s driveway before Neil could say something stupid again. Andrew’s literally out of the car in seconds, storming over to Neil’s side, opening the door roughly.  

His hand grips Neil’s hair, yanking him out of the car and Neil whimpers as Andrew kisses him hard. He forgets all about his aching erection as soon as Andrew’s lips land on his, wrapping his arms around Andrew’s neck and moaning.  

Andrew’s kisses were the fucking best, and Neil doesn’t let them part, shutting the car door with his foot. His cock is brushing painfully against Andrew’s jeans as they stumble into the house.  

Andrew slams Neil against the door and Neil whimpers as Andrew presses their bodies together from head to toe. Neil shoves his hands into Andrew’s hair, tugging as their lips slide together roughly, his cock caught between their bodies.  

“Colour,” Andrew asks hoarsely, breathless, looking dishevelled, and Neil fucking loves that he’s the reason.  

“Green,” Neil pants, surging forward and sucking Andrew’s neck. His teeth nip and tug at Andrew’s warm skin, and Andrew groans, before his fingers card in Neil’s hair, yanking him back.  

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Andrew growls and Neil grins, relishing in the pain in his scalp. Andrew shoves Neil to his knees. “Hands behind your back,” he orders, and Neil obeys, heart racing. “Push me away if you have to,” Andrew says lowly and Neil’s stares in wonder and anticipation as Andrew’s fingers deftly unbuckle his pants.  

He’s never seen Andrew’s cock before, and the thick shaft is straining against the zipper of his pants, making Neil’s mouth water. Andrew pushes down his pants and underwear, his cock springing out and Neil’s breath hitches.  

Andrew’s cock is beautiful and uncut, but Neil doesn’t get enough time to ogle its beauty before Andrew’s fingers tighten in Neil’s hair, and Neil opens his mouth voluntarily. One day, he’ll take his time to worship Andrew’s cock. Right now, he’s too horny to care. 

Neil moans as Andrew’s cock slides easily into his mouth, filling him up. Andrew doesn’t stay too long to gag him, hand holding Neil head in place as he fucks Neil’s mouth sloppily. Neil has to dig his fingers into his palms, so he doesn’t give into temptation and fist his aching cock, which is dripping precum onto the floor. 

Andrew presses Neil’s head against the door, holding him in place and fucking his mouth and Neil moans throatily around Andrew’s cock, eyelids fluttering as bliss pulses through his veins. He lets his tongue drag along the underside of Andrew’s cock, relishing in the soft moan that escapes Andrew’s mouth. 

Neil fucking loved giving head, loved being face-fucked although he doesn’t have near enough experience with it. Andrew never presses in long enough to make Neil gag and Neil relishes in the feeling of the veiny skin dragging along his tongue, the burst of precum making his eyes roll back as he groans. 

Andrew drags Neil up without warning, kissing him hard and Neil responds with just as much fervour, pressing their lips together in a hot, bruising kiss. Their erections brush each other, and Neil shivers. Andrew’s pulling him into the house, and Neil’s stumbling after him, both of their wet cocks hanging out of their pants but neither of them seem to care. 

They’re in the bedroom when Andrew turns to look at Neil, his eyes so dark with lust that Neil almost drops to his knees to beg Andrew to use him. 

“Undress,” Andrew orders, and Neil doesn’t even have to think twice, shoving off his clothes. His jeans scrape against his bruises as he pushes them down, sending a fresh wave of arousal through him.  

Andrew’s eyes darken when he sees the shudder, and then he’s reaching back and pulling his own jersey over his head. Neil’s mouth waters when he sees the hard muscles and tattoos. Andrew reaches out and his fingers go into Neil’s hair, pulling him into a rough, sloppy kiss before tossing him on the bed. 

“Fuck,” Neil gasps, unable to process how much he fucking likes being manhandled. Andrew doesn’t get on the bed, undressing as he surveys Neil’s naked body. Neil knows what’s coming next, so before Andrew can ask, Neil gasps out, “green, Master,” in a desperate voice. 

A small smile curves in the corner of Andrew’s lips and all breath is punched out of Neil’s lungs at the slight gesture. Andrew climbs onto the bed, and when he leans down to kiss Neil, it turns out to be the softest kiss ever. 

Neil’s heart feels like it’s exploding as Andrew fits their lips in a wet, slow kiss, their naked bodies pressed together. All his nerves seem to be on fire, and he wraps his arms around Andrew’s neck, sliding their lips together. His heart is racing and he’s sure he’s on his way to a heart attack because he’s feeling too much all at once. 

Andrew pulls back, and Neil’s throat goes dry from the intense emotion he sees buried in his eyes. It was ridiculous that Neil had been convinced Doms had to be some sort of sociopath or at least be incapable of any emotions to be able to whip someone and enjoy it. 

But then Andrew had told him  _Doms aren’t infallible_ , and Neil’s eyes had been opened. And now, seeing how Andrew’s looking at him, he completely understands. 

“I need you to fuck me, Master,” Neil’s voice trembles and Andrew’s thumb strokes Neil’s cheekbones. “I want it to be just us for the first time.” 

He knows Andrew understands what he means – he wants them to fuck as Andrew and Neil, not as Dom and sub.  

Andrew leans down and presses their lips together and Neil exhales a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Then Andrew sits up, reaching over to the nightstand drawer, grabbing the lube. He slicks two fingers, pressing them into Neil without hesitation, and Neil gasps as Andrew’s thick fingers fill him up. 

Andrew hovers over him, his fingers working Neil’s already slick hole. “You’re mine,” Andrew murmurs against Neil’s lips, and Neil nods, choking when Andrew’s fingers curve, pressing against his sweet spot. “And that also means you’re going to get a spanking for continuing to order me around.” 

Neil giggles in relief, curving his arms around Andrew’s neck. “You’re going to have to spank me a lot,” Neil warns Andrew, trembling as Andrew’s fingers work him so good, thumb rubbing over his taint. “You might have to get a paddle to walk around with because your palm’s gonna get tired.” 

Andrew grins, and it’s a dark smile that makes Neil’s cock twitch. “I’m never going to get tired of spanking you, brat,” he promises lowly and Neil sighs happily, kissing Andrew hard. 

“Good,” he says, spreading his legs wider, and canting his hips up. “Now, will you fuck me, Master?” he asks sweetly, and Andrew huffs. He positions himself between Neil’s legs, grabbing a condom and tearing it gently, keeping his eyes on Neil.  

He rolls the condom onto his erection, making Neil’s heart skip a beat when it finally sinks in that Andrew’s going to finally fuck him. “Colour,” Andrew checks in, voice throaty and Neil flushes, swallowing hard.  

“Green,” Neil promises, and Andrew nods, thumbs rubbing over the inside of Neil’s thighs. 

Andrew’s fingers slide over his hips to grip his bruised ass cheeks and Neil’s eyes widen as his cock throbs. He can feel the head of Andrew’s erection nudging at his hole, and he whimpers. 

“Breathe,” Andrew reminds him softly and Neil nods as Andrew presses forward. 

“Fuck,” Neil whimpers, shivering as Andrew’s cock fills him up, pushing in until his balls are snug against Neil’s ass. “You’re so fucking big,” Nil whimpers, and Andrew just smirks, before leaning down and kissing Neil softly. 

Andrew’s fingers dig into Neil’s bruised ass cheeks, making him clench around Andrew’s cock and Neil shivers because he’s too aware of his painful, constricted erection. Andrew pulls out and thrusts back in hard, making all breath punch out of Neil. 

Andrew grabs Neil’s wrists, holding them above his head in a silent order for them to stay in place, and Neil complies, gripping the sheets as Andrew roughly thrusts into him, cockhead tagging his prostate on every stroke. 

“I can’t wait for you to fuck me raw,” Neil gasps out, assaulted with images of Andrew filling him up with his cum and plugging him and sending off to university. “Fuck, your cock is  _amazing_ ,” Neil gushes unashamedly and Andrew huffs, barely holding himself up over Neil. 

“Too bad one of your limits is gagging,” Andrew mutters and Neil laughs delightedly, making Andrew lean down to kiss him deeply.  

Andrew’s cock keeps driving into him, hard and fast, making it difficult for Neil to think, but still, Neil manages to get the words out. “You know how to shut me up,” he grins at Andrew, who growls, slamming their lips back together. 

He kisses Neil like he owns him, and it’s a desperate kiss that makes Neil’s pores raise. It feels so fucking good, with Andrew’s cock driving out of him, filling him up so much that he could barely breathe or think.  

Neil’s chest feels like it’s about to explode with emotions, and he just clings onto the sheets and sobs into the kiss because he doesn’t want to scare Andrew away just yet. Andrew’s fingers are tracing down his sides to clutch his hips and hold him in place. 

Andrew pulls away, straightening up and gazing darkly down at Neil. “Think you can come untouched?” he asks, his voice slightly strained and Neil huffs breathlessly. 

“That’s almost impossible to do,” Neil whispers, trying to keep his thoughts straight with Andrew’s thick cock slamming into him.  

“We’ll see about that,” Andrew grins and it sends a jolt of lust through Neil’s spine. Neil bites his bottom lip as Andrew stills for one second, his deft fingers yanking off the cock ring. 

He cries out, back arching at the sudden rush of blood to his cock and he almost comes on the spot. “Fuck,” he sobs, blinking away tears from intense pleasure. “An-Andrew – fuck.” Andrew’s free hand drags up his inner thigh, making his skin light afire. 

His body feels light and his eyes widen when he feels his orgasm coiling at the base of his spine. “Holy shit,” he gasps out and Andrew looks smug. 

“Yeah?” Andrew breathes, fucking Neil hard and Neil can’t breathe. His fingers curl painfully hard into the sheets as Andrew slams into him. 

“Fuck, I’m – I’m close,” Neil whimpers in disbelief, breathless. Andrew leans down and kisses him hard and Neil’s entire body is shivering. 

“Come then,” Andrew murmurs against Neil’s lips, before straightening, gripping Neil’s thighs and fucking him hard.

He screams as the assault on his prostate making his entire body snap taut as he comes untouched. Andrew’s cock is punching Neil’s prostate at every thrust, and Neil’s back bows off the bed as the orgasm snaps through him like lightning. 

He’s trembling everywhere, his fingers ripping at the sheets as Andrew continues fucking into him hard, wrapping his fingers around Neil’s cock and the warmth makes Neil sob. 

He turns his face into his bicep to muffle his cries as Andrew milks his cock, stroking him through the most intense orgasm of his life that doesn’t seem to want to end. His cock keeps pulsing out cum in Andrew’s hand and Andrew doesn’t stop driving into him. 

“Fuck,” he chokes out, Andrew’s fingers on his cock bordering near-sensitive as he continues stripping his cock but then Andrew’s dropping his hand and slamming into Neil. “C-come on me,” Neil begs, finally releasing his hold on the sheets, his entire body buzzing from that amazing orgasm. 

Andrew’s eyes darken, and he kisses Neil hard before he’s slipping out of Neil and yanking off the condom. Two strokes are all it takes to make him come, and Neil moans as Andrew’s cum stripes his already-covered abdomen. 

“Yes,” Neil gasps out, before grabbing Andrew and hauling him down for a kiss, slotting their lips together desperately, their bodies sliding slickly against each other. Neil wraps his legs around Andrew, holding him close as he kisses him. Andrew pulls away, gazing down at Neil with the most beautiful hazel eyes Neil’s ever seen, and Neil’s heart explodes in his chest.  

“I love you,” Neil whispers, before he realises what he’s said, panic storming in and stealing his post-coital haze. He can tell Andrew’s taken by surprise, and he uses the moment of hesitation to scramble out from under Andrew. 

He stands on shaky legs, staring at Andrew with wide, afraid eyes and Andrew just stands fluidly, stepping toward Neil. “Come here,” Andrew murmurs, and Neil blinks wetly, his tear-stained face feeling stiff as the tears dry. “Let’s take a bath.” 

Neil frowns, but then Andrew’s leading him toward the bathroom without another question. He stares at Andrew as he fills the tub with warm water, dropping in a bath bomb that smells like honey. Andrew wipes off Neil’s cum-stained abdomen gently, and Neil’s throat works as he tries to think of the right words to say.

His body feels weirdly hazy after that intense fucking, and he allows Andrew to manoeuvre him into the water, his back against Andrew’s chest and cradled in Andrew’s thick thighs. The warm water feels so nice against his sore, bruised ass and he sighs softly. 

“Andrew,” he tries, a lump in his throat, because he doesn’t know if Andrew’s just dismissing what he said. 

Andrew’s hand strokes over Neil’s chest, thumb passing over Neil’s nipples and making his breath hitch. His other hand rests against Neil’s neck, holding him firmly, and Neil calms down without even thinking about it. He relaxes, his head lolling against the juncture of Andrew’s neck, and Andrew’s breath is hot against his cheek when he starts to talk.  

“You’ve gotten under my skin, Josten,” Andrew murmurs, and Neil exhales shakily as Andrew’s fingers stroke his neck, holding him firmly. “You’ve been through so much and yet you choose to put all your trust in me.” Neil can feel Andrew’s heart against his back, pounding steadily, strongly. “And that means a lot to me. Thank you.” 

“I haven’t scened in over a year,” Andrew continues, his fingers tightening fractionally around Neil’s neck, and Neil whimpers softly. “Yet, you managed to get four scenes out of me, despite being the worst sub ever.” 

Neil huffs out laughter. Andrew sighs heavily, turning Neil’s head and kissing him gently. Neil shivers, returning the kiss, pressing closer to Andrew. “Say it again,” Andrew murmurs against Neil’s lips, and Neil’s heart skips a beat. 

“I love you,” Neil breathes, his body so relaxed and calm, laying against Andrew with Andrew’s hand around his neck that there’s no place for the panic to settle in. 

“Why me?” Andrew murmurs, and Neil glances down at Andrew’s tattooed arms as Andrew firmly wraps his free hand around Neil’s waist.  

“Because you taught me what Doms were really like,” Neil whispers. “You’ve shown me countless times that you respected me. You don’t let your anger get the better of you, no matter how much I piss you off. You’ve never forced me to do anything I didn’t want to do. You deserve my submission, every time.” 

Andrew hums, pressing a soft kiss to Neil’s cheek. Neil’s heart flutters at the gentle gesture, and he knows that even if Andrew doesn’t say the words back, it doesn’t matter because he at least knows Andrew cares about him. 

Wordlessly, Andrew grabs the soap, massaging Neil’s skin, and Neil sighs happily as Andrew’s fingers dig into his muscles. Although he’d requested sex without Dominance, Neil still feels like he’s on some level of subspace. 

He knows Andrew realises, and Andrew takes care of him, washing him off. Andrew doesn’t give himself as much care, rinsing their bodies off and climbing out the bathtub. He grabs a big, fluffy white towel, drawing Neil out of the tub and drying his skin, before wrapping him up in the towel. 

Andrew leads him into the bedroom, treating Neil’s bruised ass again, before letting Neil crawl under the covers naked. Neil stares sleepily at his Dom as he dries himself off carelessly, raising the covers and getting into bed next to Neil. Neil cuddles up to him immediately, putting his head on Andrew’s strong chest. 

“I thought Doms were evil assholes,” Neil murmurs drowsily, his mind feeling more sated than ever. “But you’re just a bunch of big cuddly softies.” 

Andrew laughs lightly, and the sound warms Neil to the core. Andrew wraps his arm around Neil’s waist, pulling him closer, kissing Neil’s hair. 

“I love you, brat,” Andrew murmurs into Neil’s hair, so soft that Neil almost misses it. He doesn’t, and he squeals internally as he hides his smile in Andrew’s chest, hugging Andrew tightly as he allows himself to fall asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a quick, fun ride :D 
> 
> Come say hi to me on [ tumblr](https://allforandreil.tumblr.com)! :D


End file.
